Unwanted Attention
by CAT217
Summary: Nicki has an admire that is putting the young woman on edge. Is he harmless or dangerous? My first ever Nicki fic! As always please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I've been wanting to do a fic with Nicki as the main character. And well I thought about it and came up with nothing. Then as I was heading to bed a storyline popped into my head so lets see how it goes. Normally I don't juggle two stories at once but I just had to post! Enjoy...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

He watched her as she laughed and chatted with her friends. He admired her porceiln skin, bet its soft as satin, he silently observed. Her eyes were bright a deep brown with touches of yellow hue. Her smile oh her smile, radiant absolutly radiant. Smart as well, not that it really mattered to him but that just made her more desirable. Kind hearted, she didn't have a mean bone in her body. His eyes never left her. Nicki Boyle was perfect in every sense. He wanted her and what he wanted he got.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"He's staring again." One of them said with her nose wrinkled.

"What is his deal?" Anther chimed in.

"He's got a crush on me. Ever since we worked together on a science project. He thinks its fate that we become a couple. I've told him I'm not interested." Nicki told her friends. She wished he'd just loosin up and made some friends then he wouldn't constantly be staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Nicki frowned heavily.

"Especially since you've got a crush on Gerald Walters." Anther giggled.

Nicki blushed, "come on walk me out to meet my mom." She asked letting the comment roll off of her. Nicki thoughts were on _him_. He hadn't given any indications of being violent, but she wasn't taking any chances. As long as he keeps his distance and doesn't take it any further what her family didn't know didn't keep her locked in her bedroom or being guarded like a prisioner.

"Hey Nicki," one of her girlfriends elbowed, "here comes Gerald."

Nicki cheeks went a soft pink as her friend bumped her into Gerald. "Sorry." she told him.

"Its good," he smiled, "actually I'm glad you bumped into me." He told her, "do you have a sec?"

"Sure." She turned to her group of friends, "Hey can you tell my mom if she's out there I'll be right out." Her eyes twinkled with excitement. Was he going to ask her out?

"Listen Nicki," he began, "I know your like a wiz at math, and well if I don't pull up my math grade I'm going to get booted off the team. So I was wondering mind helping me pull up my grade?" He gave a sheepish smile.

Nicki heart shattered into a million little pieces. "Sure no problem. If you want we can meet during study hall or after school in the library." Nicki offered trying to keep the weak smile on her face, gave him her number, "text me to let me know what is good for you."

"That be great, thanks I owe you," he shouted over his shoulder as he shuffled off in the opposite direction.

"Great, just great." She sighed and headed to meet her mom.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Sooo...," one of her friends prodded.

"He needs help in math." Nicki grumbled.

"Ouch," anther one snipped.

"I know." Nick kicked at the ground.

"He's baaaacckkk," one of them said in a sing song voice.

"This just keeps getting better." Nicki sobbed.

"Don't worry I'll shew him away. HEY FREAK get lost, she is not interested." Her friend yelled.

Nicki dropped her head in shame. "I didn't want to embarass him." she firmly told her.

"Hey it worked. Besides he doesn't seem to mind embarassing you." She nodded over to see he was gone.

Nicki blew out a breath. "Guess that is something. Just don't do it again. I don't think he's violent you just never know."

"You know what you need, a mani/pedi. I say we all meet up on Saturday and have a girl day. You know get our nails done, have a fatting icecream sundae."

The other girls nodded, "whatcha say Nic?"

"Sounds great." Nicki began to perk up, maybe that's what she needed just to let her hair down well so to speak. She looked over to see her mom walking towards them. "Well my mom is here, see you all

tomorrow." She smiled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Hey mom." Nicki greeted and fell in line with her.

"Good day?" Erin asked her only child.

"Is any day a good day when your stuck inside of a building all day?" She asked.

Erin laughed. "Point taken, well at least the weekend is just around the corner."

"Oh which reminds me can I go with some friends to get a mani/pedi and pig out on some icecream on Saturday?" She asked.

"Sounds like fun I don't see why not. You have to get any homework you have done."

"Thanks, and deal." Nicki grinned, maybe things are shaping up.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Night had long cloaked New York City, the street lights glistened along the sidewalks. The skyscrappers sparkled with specks of lights telling those walking along the street that people were inside.

He easily found her house, he'd only been there every night for three months straight. He knew which light belonged to her bedroom. He smiled as the light glistened from her bedroom, "sleep well my love. Don't worry I'm not going to let your _friends_ keep us apart." He smiled, stuck his hands in his coat pockets and sauntered towards his next stop. As he walked his mind drifted, _he watched her open her locker, pulling them out a warm soft smile crossed her face. Quickly she goes to him, wrapping her arms around him. "They are beautiful. Can you ever forgive me for taking so long to come to my senses?" Her eyes bright and on him. "My love I never gave up on you. Not once. Does that answer your question?" He dipped his head meeting his lips with hers, a gentle kiss._

"Sir, sir," the voice broke him out of his daydream. The young man frowned. "Uh sorry. I'm looking for long stem roses, red." He told the flower lady.

"Ah for someone special?" She smiled, young love she thought.

"Very my girlfriend." He told her.

"I have the perfect thing." She waved him on to follow her, soon they were in the back, "these are absolutly breathe taking. They are a new kind, so very special." She told the young man.

"I'll take them." He beamed.

The woman rung him up and wrapped tissue paper around the bottom. "I think they are going to put her over the moon. You have fantastic taste. I do hope this young woman knows how special she is."

"Oh she does, and I plan on making sure she knows it."

The flower woman smiled warmly at the young man. What a sweet young man. Don't see that to often anymore, she thought.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He carefully darted around to the back of the building, someone really should do something about the sorry security in this place, he mused to himself. He found his enterance as he had every night since starting here. The room was dank and dark until he turned on his lantern the soft glow gave him the light to see. He looked over to the one wall, well more of a half wall. Filled with pictures of her, a few trinkets hanging on either side of the colleague. Softly he ran his fingers along the edge of his favorite picture, she was in Central Park, sitting alone on a blanket her legs carefully tucked under her reading. He didn't know what the book was, pretty much didn't care. She looked angelic sitting there, the sun filtering onto her through the trees. His heart skipped at the memory. Still holding the roses he carefully made his way up to the upper floor and to her locker, he'd hacked the computer system and got her combination. Carefully he put them in there, arranging them just right. Satisfied that they were perfect he closed the locker back and spun the dial to make sure it was locked. Smiling as he went back to his little room.

He got himself back to his 'apartment' and looked around. It struck him funny no one knew about this place, a forgotten section of the school. He'd made his own, adding a few rugs to cover the musty floor, a mattress he'd found on one of his excursions. It was in perfect condition guess the people were just wasteful. He slipped out of his street clothes and into a simple pair of lounge pants and a undershirt. As he drifted off to sleep images of her danced through his head.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

So here is the first chapter of my Nicki fanfic. Poor Nicki this guy is not the nicest. Oh and yes he has a name its coming up. Will also be naming her group of girlfriends as well. So should I continue? As always please read & review.


	2. Chapter 2

As Nicki readied for bed her phone went off. _After school in the library works for me. Gerald._ Nicki replied, _sounds good, be sure to have your math book, scrap paper and a pencil. _Soon after she hit send a reply came in, _Yes Miss. Boyle, LOL Gerald._ Nicki laughed. She normally didn't go for boys in her own age, but Gerald was sweet. She heard a knock on the door, "yes." she looked up from her book to see her mom poke her head in. "good-night."

"Night mom, oh mom I am tutoring Gerald Walters in math tomorrow after school is that okay? If I don't he's going to flunk and get booted off the basketball team."

"Okay, want me to pick you up afterwards?" Erin told her.

Nicki shook her head, "that's okay I'll just take the bus."

"Okay make sure you text me when you are on your way. Night Nic."

"Yes wardon." Nicki dryly told her.

Erin laughed.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The night had been pushed back as the sun peeked over the horizon. Nicki slapped her alarm clock, anther restless night. It was becoming habit. Always the same dream, eyes just staring at her. Nicki shuddered.

"Nicki you up?" Knocked Erin.

"Yup, be out in a few minutes. The one good thing is she didn't have to worry about picking out her clothes. Uniforms took care of that. She applied some make up perked her hair up a bit, the short pixie cut she kept was easy and simple to style.

"Hey," Nicki greeted her mom as she went for a bowl of ceral.

"Sleep well?" Erin asked, the question was double edged and her mother had done it on purpose.

"Pretty much." She answered, it wasn't a complete lie more like a partial truth.

Erin raised her eyebrow. "I heard you whimper in your sleep."

"Guess I had a bad dream." Nicke shrugged, finished her ceral and snagged her book bag. "Takin' the bus this morning, love you, bye." Nicki was out the door.

"That girl," griped Erin.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki slipped off the bus and walked the rest of the way. "Hey Nicki." A familiar voice called. Nicki stopped and turned to see Donna Moore running up to her.

"Hey. So when do you start tutoring Gerald?" Donna asked.

"Today after school." Answered Nicki.

The two girls walked in together, "I'm telling you this could be a blessing in disguise."

"How so?"

Donna rolled her eyes, "for someone who is so smart you sure can be braindead sometimes. Use it to your advantage. Get to know him while you tutor him."

"Come on do you think that is going to work?" Nicki asked her friend as she turned the dial to her locker.

"Sure just strike up a conversation with him, ask him to walk you to meet your mom or to the bus stop. Guys love doing things like that. Gerald is a real gentlemen." Rattled Donna.

Nicki just stood there with her mouth gapped open staring into her locker.

Donna turned to her friend, "Nic what's wrong?" Donna peeked into the locker to see the roses. "Who did that?" She asked looking past her friend saw him. "Wyatt!" Growled Donna as she ripped the flowers out of Nicki locker. Sending petals floating to the floor. She stormed over to the trash can throwing in. "Nicki, I got rid of them." Donna comforted her friend.

"He...he...he was in my locker." Nicki stuttered in a hushed voice. "He was in my locker."

"Look you can share mine." Donna started grabbing things from her friend's locker. Nicki just stood there in disbelief, finally she turned to face Wyatt, "why? Can't you just leave me alone?" Nicki sobbed.

"Look you'll share my locker which is far away from that weirdo." Donna assured her friend.

Nicki turned to Donna, only thing Nicki could do was nod to her friend. Maybe it was time to tell her family? Come clean. The downside to that she thought- thirty five thousand baby-sitters. Her mom calling her every half hour to make sure she was okay. She'd never breath again. Trapped that is what she would be. No. Besides that he'd only given her flowers. He'd only been staring at her. Nothing physical. Nothing to show that he was a threat.

"Have you told your mom about Wyatt?" Donna asked.

"No, its bad enough she still has my great-grandfather babysitting me when she goes out to social events. Do you know how humiliating that is?" Nicki asked in pure frustration.

"Are you serious? I mean you're what? Sixteen?"

"Thank you. That is what I've been saying. If she knew about Wyatt she'd lock me in my room nail my window shut and put a guard on me. I'd never see daylight again. Besides I don't think he's violent. So really right now there really isn't a need to sound the alarms. Maybe now he'll get the message. I'm not

interested."

"I hope so."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki was silent for the rest of the day with the exception of when she was called on. Wyatt kept staring.

"Hey Nicki," Gerald greeted as he walked up to her.

"Oh hey Gerald you ready for some hard core math turdoring?" Nicki joked.

"Yes. I really don't want to get kicked off the team."

"Won't happen. I won't let it." Nicki told him. "Well lets get started." The two took a table in the back of the library. "Okay so where are you having the most trouble?" Nicki asked looking over his class notes and work. "First off when you take notes try and keep them more organized. Like this." Nicki showed him her notes.

"Um you are really good." Gerald told her as he eyed her notes.

"I come from a long line of perfectionist." Laughed Nicki. "As for the work itself you need to write down an example of the problem. Like this. I also have some really great math sites that I use- I'll write them down for you."

"Thanks, knew you were the right choice." Gerald told her. Nicki blushed.

"Well let's get into this." Nicki began as the two began their first session.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He watched them, laughing, their heads close together. He balled up his fist, gritted his teeth. What is she doing? Trying to make him jealous? She had to do that _with_ him? He watched as she nodded. No one was going to keep them apart.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Gerald rubbed his eyes. Nicki smiled, "I think that is enough for today."

"Nicki, I really appriciate this. Basketball is the only way into college."

"No problem, besides you have a fantastic jump shot."

He looked over at her, "you think I have a fantastic jump shot?"

Nicki smiled. "Mind walking me out?"

"No prob. Hey we've got a game next Saturday you should come."

"I might just do that. Well I see your ride is here." She pointed out.

"It is. You going to be okay?" Gerald looked around no one around.

"Yeah I'll take the bus over to my grandpa work." Nicki told him.

Gerald nodded and headed off to his ride.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Wyatt waited until she was alone. "Nicki," he softly called.

Nicki jumped. "Wyatt." Nicki looked around she was alone.

Wyatt walked towards her. Nicki held up her hand. "That is close enough." She told him.

"Nicki I don't understand. I don't mean you any harm." He reasoned.

Nicki laughed, "you left me roses in my locker. You invaded my privacy." She pointed out.

"I was just showing you what you mean. What we are."

"Wyatt get this through your head there is no we. There is no us. I don't look at you in that way."

"Oh but you see Gerald Walters like that?" He seethed.

"You were watching me. I don't owe you an explanation but I am tutoring him."

Wyatt laughed, "please don't insult my intellegence."

Nicki had had enough. "Listen very carefully Wyatt. I come from a family of law enforcement. Both my uncles are police officers. My mom a prosecutor. My grandfather is the Police Commmissioner. You know what? None of them would be very understanding with what you are doing. In fact it would be labeled as stalking." Nicki informed him.

"I am _not_ a stalker. I just want to be with you." He reached to grab her but Nicki stepped out of his reach.

"Really Wyatt cause you could have fooled me. What do you call it when you lurk around watching me without me knowing it? Sticking unwanted gifts in my locker? What would you call it!" Nicki nearly shouted.

"Love." Wyatt humbly told her.

"Well Wyatt I don't love you. Matter of fact I'm to the point to where I hate you. You know what Wyatt I've never said that to anther person ever. But today I felt hate. You showed me it. You best stay away from me. No more staring at me. No more unwanted gifts. Just leave me alone." Nicki hottly told him.

"This is because of your friend Donna. And Gerald." Wyatt responded back.

Nicki groaned in annoyance. "You don't get it. Let me say this one last time- STAY AWAY FROM ME! No more presents. No more leering at me during school. Leave me alone." Nicki started towards her grandpa's office. Leaving Wyatt behind.

"You'll see we belong together." Wyatt called from behind her. "I love you." He added.

Nicki felt her sick.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki finally made it to her grandfather's office. "Hi grandpa." She smiled and hugged him.

"Hi yourself. You hug me any tighter you're going to cut off my circulations." He laughed.

"Sorry." Nicki apologized.

"Don't apologize I always love it when my grandkids are happy to see me." Frank smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Nah. I've got some homework to do." Nicki shrugged.

"You alright?" Frank asked observing his only granddaughter.

"Fine." Nicki replied as she plopped down on the couch and began her homework.

Frank studied his granddaughter. She looked tired. The usual brightness in her eyes were dual. "Nicki are you sure you are feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." Nicki snapped. "I'm sorry grandpa. I might be a little tired. But okay."

Frank nodded. Get anything out of Nicki was almost impossible. She reminded him of Jamie. The two were a lot a like in that aspect. Tight lipped. Took things to heart. They were both pretty tough when it came to standing on their opinions.

Half hour later Nicki was curled up on her grandfather's couch sound asleep. Frank smiled. She looked peaceful. He took his coat and drapped it on top of her. Erin was at least anther hour and half. Frank, himself had anther hours worth of paperwork. Frank had told Erin Nicki was fine. Asleep on the couch. He'd bring her home when he was done.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Poor Nicki. Plan to post more. Right now I am in the middle of the big reveal. So once I get that written I will post more.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how is your tutoring going?" Donna asked.

"He's doing good. I think he'll definatly make grade to stay on the team." Nicki told her.

Donna laughed. "No silly how are _things_ going? I mean you've been meeting him every day for the past couple of days. Any sparks?"

"No. It's just me, him and math."

"Bummer." Sighed Donna. "Well at least Wyatt has backed off."

"It does seem that way. I saw him after my tutoring session with Gerald."

"He waited for you?" Donna gasped.

"He watched us through the library window."

Donna shivered. "Creepy."

"I told him that he needs to stay away from me. Told him I come from a family of law enforcement. What he is doing is considered stalking. Told him don't I hate anyone. But I hate him." Nicki bit her lower lip, she hated being mean to anyone.

"I know you didn't want to, but it needed to be said. He needed to hear it. The upside is it worked because he hasn't been lurking nearby." Donna pointed out.

Nicki nodded. "Hey Donna, thanks. I mean it you've been a great friend." Nicki told her.

"No prob. I mean we've been friends since what? Elementary?" Donna grinned.

Nicki hugged her. "I owe you."

"No worries, I'll totally think of something." Donna chirped.

"I don't like the sound of that." Nicki jabbed. The two girls giggled.

As the two walked towards the lunchroom they were greeted by three others. First was Kim Brown she and Nicki had been friends since freshman year. Megan Turner, they had met their sophmore year becoming instant friends. Finally rounding out the group was Jessica Spence. Who had enrolled last year. The group of girls had become instant friends, either because of being paired as partners on projects. Or because of extra curricular activity.

"Here comes Gerald," Megan whispered over to Nicki.

"Point? I am helping him with math. Nothing more. Nothing less." Nicki replied.

"Hey Nicki," Gerald smiled.

"Hey." Nicki smiled back.

"I just wanted to let you know that I can't stay after today I have to go to my sister's ballet recital. My mom just texted me to remind me. I had actually forgotten. Cin would kill me if I miss it."

"Sure no problem." Nicki told him.

"Thanks. Oh and don't forget next Saturday is the basketball game." He smiled at her.

"I'll be there." Nicki told him.

"Nothing going on," Cooed Jess.

"There isn't I just said he has a nice jump shot. Besides if you haven't forgotten I'm on the girls basketball team."

"Sure," Megan chimed in as she took a sip of her drink.

"Stop seriously he doesn't see me that way." Nicki defended.

"Look Nic you don't have to convense us. I think you are the one trying to convince yourself." Kim added.

Nicki just shook her head. "So where are we going for our mani/pedis?"

"Oh I made an appointment at this one its inside of this swanky hotel."

"Sounds expensive." Nicki told her.

"Don't worry I managed to borrow my dad's credit card." Donna giggled. "Told me to have fun."

Nicki wasn't sure about that. She wasn't one to let other people pay her own way. "I don't know."

Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Nic loosin' up. My dad wants us to have a nice time. He's glad that I'm friends with you all. The good crowd. As he puts it."

"Alright, alright." Nicki told her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Wyatt sulked as he made his way down the hallway of the school. Its not over I know its because of your friends. Especially Donna. Don't worry my love I'm going to take care of her. She won't be brainwashing you much longer. Promise. Though Donna was the least of his problem. Gerald Walters was his biggest.

Gerald Walters was all-star for the basketball team. He was from a single home. His mom was a cleaner or something putting him through Sacred Heart. He had brown hair, blue eyes. He was what every girl in the school wanted. Nicki had a crush on him. No that won't due.

He wasn't sure how to get rid of Gerald. He would figure something out. Donna would be easy. Corner her and she'd beg for forgiveness. But there won't be any not for her. She had kept them apart long enough. He'd take care of her soon enough...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"It's the weekend, so what time are we meeting?" Kim asked as the group exited the school to begin their weekend.

"Let's say eleven. That way we have time to make it to the salon." Donna told them.

"Sounds good. See you all tomorrow." Nicki waved good-bye as she walked over to meet her mom.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"You looking forward to tomorrow?" Erin asked as the two walked.

"I am. I am really looking forward to this."

"Really I don't know, doesn't sound like it." Laughed Erin.

"Okay so I am excited about hanging out with my friends and just relaxing." Nicki told her mom.

"What has you so stressed?" Erin asked her daughter.

"Oh you know the usual keeping up my grades, helping Gerald with his math." Avoiding my stalker.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki quickly grabbed a bagel and some juice. "Bye mom." She called as she popped the last of her bagel into her mouth.

"Bye have fun. Be safe."

"Of course." Nicki confidently told her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He watched them as they strolled down the sidewalk, heading into some nail salon. He smiled to himself, she had no clue he was there. Watching her. He slid his hand into his pocket. Smiled as he felt the sharpness of the blade. Donna won't be any trouble for us after today my love. Soon...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"This is the best icecream." Kim replied as she shoved anther spoonful into her mouth.

"I know, I am so glad you came up with this idea." Nicki hugged her friend Donna.

"It's been preety great hasn't it?" Giggled Donna.

The day had flown by each of the girls waved good bye going their seperate ways. "See you Monday

Donna." Nicki hugged her. "Thanks again for being such a good friend." Nicki whispered into her ear.

"You know it." Donna smiled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He smiled to himself. Slowly he followed her, coming up from behind her he shoved her into an alley. "Hey." Donna cried as she caught herself from falling. Turning around she saw him. "What do you want?" Donna snapped.

"You out of the way." Wyatt growled.

"You're crazy." She shot back and tried to push her way past him.

"Your not going anywhere," he lashed-out grabbing her by the hair yanking her back in front of him.

"Let me go." Donna cried.

"No. You have kept me and Nicki apart. You've poisioned her against me." Wyatt seethed.

Donna looked at him, he actually believed what he was saying. "No one has done that but you. You're scaring her Wyatt. She just wants you to leave her alone." Donna told him, her voice soft.

"Liar!" He roared. Donna never saw the knife until it had plunged into her stomach.

He watched as she stumbled backwards falling to the ground. Wyatt looked at her smiled. "You shouldn't have tried to keep us apart. Nicki loves me, you'll see." He softly whispered to her as he pulled the knife out of her stomach. Carefully he slid it back into his pocket and walked out of the alley.

Donna laid there, coughing droplets of blood. She can't die. Slowly she found her phone. Carefully she dialed 911. What light she saw vanished as she faded.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Hey mom," Chirped Nicki.

"Hey sweetie, did you enjoy your day?" Erin asked.

"The best. The nail place we went to was fabulous. They served juice and a mixture of fruit. The best spa pedicure I have ever had." Nicki beamed.

"Sounds like you had a good time." Erin hugged her daughter. "I take it then your not hungry?"

"I could go for some chinese. Some seasme chicken, fried rice." Nicki told her.

"Chinese it is." Erin grabbed one of the take out menus from the drawer. Nicki heard her mother put in the order.

"It'll be about twenty minutes." Erin told her.

As the two talked they heard the doorbell ring. "I heard of fast service." Erin joked.

"Danny," Erin answered the door with suprise.

"Hey sis, listen can we come in?" Danny asked as he nodded towards Baez.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? I mean Jamie he's okay?" Erin panicked.

"Jamie is fine. So is everyon else."

"Then why are you here?" Erin looked between the two detectives.

"We need to talk to Nicki." Danny frowned.

"Nicki," Erin replied startled. Fear twinkled in her eyes.

Nicki popped up around the corner. "Yeah. Hey Uncle Danny." Nicki smiled.

"Hey kiddo. Have you met my partner Detective Baez."

"No. Nice to meet you." Nicki paused looking between the two. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Danny frowned. He hated this part of the job. "We actually need to ask you a few questions."

"Why?"

"Do you know Donna Moore?"

"Yeah she's like one of three of my best friends. Why?"

Danny looked down at the kitchen floor. "Um, earlier this afternoon your friend was attacked."

Nicki's hand flew up to her mouth. Erin stood next to her daughter her arm wrapped around her. Tears burned at her eyes as they escaped down her cheek. "Wh...what happened?" Nicki stuttered.

"What we can tell as of right now she was stabbed and mugged. She managed to call 911 before loosing consciousness." Danny paused. "They took her to St. Victors. She's lost a lot of blood they don't know when she is going to wake up." Danny closed the gap between him and his neice, "you look at me."

Nicki looked up at her Uncle. "You're going to find him." She told him.

"You know I will. But I need to ask you some tough questions, you up for it?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Did you notice anything out of the ordinary? Anyone lurking around?"

"No. It was just me, Donna, Kim and Jess. It was a girls day, you know." Nicki sobbed.

"So you guys didn't have anyone hassle you?"

"No. It was a good day, we had a ton of fun. Donna and I were the last to part ways cause we leave just a few blocks from one anther. We hugged, said we see each other on Monday. Who would do this? Why? I mean who robs a seventeen year old?"

"I'm not sure why, maybe some druggie strung out looking for a quick score. It's hard to say. So Donna hasn't had any problems with anyone at school."

"No everyone at school likes her. She's the one who talked me into tutoring Gerald." Nicki smiled softy.

"Who's Gerald?" Danny asked.

"He's a basketball player I'm helping in math." Nicki informed her Uncle.

"Did you know about this?" Danny looked up at Erin.

"I did, they study in the library at school a couple times a week."

"Is he dangerous?"

"Gerald? No he's super sweet, he'll definatly pass math." Nicki told her Uncle.

"Okay, if you think of anything you call me. And Nicki I hope your friend is okay."

"Thanks Uncle Danny."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki had lost her appitate. "I'm going to my room." At least try and go to bed.

"You want me to make you some tea?"

"Thanks."

Nicki closed the door behind her leaned up against it and cried. Why did this have to happen? Why did some lowlife try and kill her friend? Nicki walked across her room to the window, peering out of it. She narrowed her eyes down to the street below. There _he _stood under the street light looking up at her window. Wyatt. He hadn't stopped. She dropped the window shade to her room.

She hated him. Everything about him. She didn't need this on top of her friend fighting for her life in a hospital.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Things start to go from bad to worse for Nicki. How will her family react to her situation?


	4. Chapter 4

Nicki hadn't slept, every time she closed her eyes he was there. "If you aren't up to church I understand." Erin told Nick.

"No I think it'll do me some good." Nicki told her.

"I understand that your great-grandfather is trying a new recipe."

"So should we have the take out menus ready?" Nicki joked. It felt good to laugh. Even if it was for a moment. She still haven't told her mom or anyone in her family about Wyatt. She knew why. One reason was for certain she didn't need thirty-five thousand baby-sitters. Plus Wyatt hadn't physically threatened her. He only told her that he loves her. That

isn't violent. She just hoped that he'd just realize that she wasn't interested get bored finally giving Nicki the peace she desperatly wanted.

"Have you heard anything about Donna?" Erin asked her daughter.

"I talked to Mr. Moore before breakfast. Nothing more. She's the same. The doctors seem to think even if she wakes up she might not be able to remember what happened. I am just hoping that Uncle Danny has some good news."

"If he doesn't I'm sure he's kicking over every rock to get you and Donna's family answers."

"I know. He's good at his job. I wonder how long it will take me to make detetive?" She asked.

"Not this again." Groaned Erin.

"What? I haven't changed my mind mom. I want to be the first female Reagan to become a cop." Nicki defended.

Erin gripped the steering wheel in frustration. "What am I going to do with you?"

Nicki beamed at her mom.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki had done her best to keep her eyes open during service. A elbow from her mother now and again didn't hurt either. "Sorry" Nicki mouthed.

Erin winked. She knew her daughter had been up all night crying over her friend. She and Donna were more like sisters then best friends. It broke her heart to see her in this kind of pain. Nothing was going to make Nicki feel better. No words were going to magically make her friend well again. The only thing Erin could do was pray that Danny would find answers.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The Reagans piled one by one into the house. "Hey Nic why don't you try and nap." Erin incouraged her daugther.

"I'll try." Nicki obeyed heading into the living room. Stretched out onto the couch. Soon she was softly breathing her eyes closed.

"She asleep?" Henry asked Erin.

"Yeah. I think she was asleep before her head hit the pillow." Erin smiled softly. "I think I'll let her stay home from school tomorrow. Especially if she has anther restless night like last night." Erin frowned. "I feel so helpless grandpa. There is nothing I can do for her. I mean with the exception of being there. But there is no magical words to make everything okay. There is nothing to make the pain she's feeling go

away." Erin sadly looked over at her daughter.

"She's got the love of her family to support her. Don't worry everything will work out." Henry told her.

Erin turned to her older brother. "So anything? I mean you've had to dig up footage?"

"We did. Baez and I looked at it until our eyes bled. We see the guy come up blideside Donna then nothing. No face. There is nothing useful on the tape. He was careful that is for sure." Danny confirmed.

"This is so frustrating. I have no answers to give Nicki. Her best friend is clinging to life. No one seems to know why. All we have is a guy who targeted Donna. Stole her wallet then stabbed her. Who does that?" Erin ranted.

"Hey I understand. I'm just as frustrated as you are. It's like we're missing a big piece of this puzzle." Danny added frustration line in his words. What were they missing? What made this guy attack Donna?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki heard the soft beep of her phone. Adjusting her eyes she noticed who it was from. Gerald. _'Just heard about Donna. I'm so sorry. If you need anything let me know. If you don't want to study on Tuesday I understand.' Gerald._

Nicki began typing a response. _'Thanks Gerald. Her dad said she's the same no change. As for studing you aren't getting off the hook that easy. I need the distraction. See you at school.' Nicki._

Soon her phone beeped again. _'You got it. If you feel up to it maybe after school we can shoot hoops or just talk.' Gerald._

Nicki glowed. Her heart leapt. Then reality smacked her. Donna was in the hospital how can she have fun when her friend is barely clinging to life. _'Maybe. I'll let you know. Gerald thanks. It's sweet of you to care.' Nicki._

Nicki sat up rubbed her eyes. Maybe some food would help. "Where is everyone?" Nicki asked as she looked around.

"They all went home." Herny told his great-granddaughter.

"Mom left me here? I have school tomorrow." Nicki replied astonished.

"Thought you might like to take part of tomorrow and go see your friend" Herny explained.

"She did." Her eyes shimmered with tears.

"She did." Henry repeated, hugging Nicki. "You hungry?"

"Starved. What time is it?" Nicki asked as she noticed it was dark.

"Almost ten. You're grandfather tried to wake you but you were out." Herny told her.

"Guess everything going on I was emotionally exhausted."

Herny popped a plate into the microwave heating her some food. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Who's Wyatt?"

That name. That name made her skin crawl. That name made her blood run cold. She hated that name. Not only was he invading her life but her dreams now. She wanted him to vanish, she wanted Wyatt to have never come into her life. She wished that they never had that project together. She wanted her life back, her only hope was he would finally get the picture and leave her alone. She would never ever date anyone with the name Wyatt or name her son Wyatt when that time came. "Why?" Nicki asked as she pushed her food around on the plate.

"You said his name while you were asleep."

"No one. Just a boy at school." Nick replied.

"Ah, love interest?" Henry asked light heartly.

"No, no, no" Nicki nervously began. "I don't like him. He's got a crush on me. Wish he'd get over it." Nick openly admitted it. For the first time she'd given some sort of indication of her troubles.

"Is he bothering you? Cause I know two or thirty thousand cops that could solve that problem." Herny offered.

"No I'm sure he'll get bored. Honest. If it was serious I'd tell you guys." Nicki replied.

"I know you would." Henry winked at his great-granddaughter.

Nicki's appetite now gone she took what was left on her plate throwing the rest of the food away. Looked out the window. Nothing just an empty backyard. No Wyatt staring up at her window. Just a plush backyard.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He looked up at her window. Darkness. She should have been home hours ago. Her mom was. Where was she? Better yet, _who_ was she with? Anger welded up inside of him. It had to be Gerald. It had to be. He'd fix him just like he fixed Donna. He balled up his fist tight, his nuckles turning white, his nails cutting into his hand. Red dripping from his hand. He knew one thing he had time. Donna isn't around anymore. She won't be interferring in our relationship. Now will she? Wait until I tell Nicki. Wait until she realizes she doesn't have to worry about Donna getting in the way. Just wait-Nicki will see what I've done for us. So we can be together. He took one last look up to the empty room. She wasn't in there. A heavy frown sprouted onto his face as he moped away.

Wyatt stopped off at one of the many internet càfe in the city. He needed to know more about not only Nicki but her family. Partically her mother. He only knew what he had learned one their first date. They had done a school project together. Though he could have cared less about it. Just being with her it was intoxicating. Her smile, her soft brown eyes. Her soft porceiln skin.

Focus-he silently commanded himeself. He typed in the name 'Erin Reagan-Boyle' first. Prominent prosecutor. He skimmed over the article. Divorced. Comes from a family of law enforcement. High prosecution rate. He did know that she dropped the Boyle so he readjusted the search for 'Erin Reagan'. Daughter of Police Commissioner Frank Reagan. Lost brother Joe Reagan in the line of duty. Oldest brother Danny Reagan, detective with major case squad. Youngest brother Jamerson Reagan three years as a patrolmen. Nicki was telling him the truth that her family comes from a rich history of law enforcement. Just as long as they don't try to keep them apart.

Wyatt searched a for a few more minutes. Then he found something that caught his eye. Something that he found to be quite delicious. Nicki would love it!

^*^*^BB^*^*^

What is Wyatt up to? More chapters coming... I have the next couples of chapters done tweaking them now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here it is the first part we've all been waiting for. I actually struggled with this one. Wasn't sure where I wanted the scene to be. So hope it turned out okay. **

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Nicki walked down the pristine hallway. She spotted Mr. Moore. "How is she?" Nicki asked looking towards the hospital room her best friend was lying in.

"She has some color in her cheeks." Mr. Moore sobbed. "She's all I have left. I can't loose her too." Tears once again trickled down his cheeks.

"You won't. Donna is strong. She's a fighter." Nicki replied trying to be an encouragement.

Mr. Moore nodded. "I just don't understand why someone would do this."

"I wish I had answers. My uncle is one of the best detectives. He'll find out who did this. And when he does, they are going into a tiny cell." Nicki spoke with confidence. She knew her uncle and he would.

Mr. Moore nodded. "I hope so."

Nicki squeezed his hand giving him a soft smile. She walked into the small hospital room. The room was bright and vivid with sprays of flowers, balloons and cards scattered around the room. Donna was well loved. So why did this have to happen? Why Donna? Why? She scooped Donna hand into her own. "Hey its me." Nicki whispered. "Do you believe it mom let me stay home from school so I could spend time with you. She's not has hard as I thought she was." Nicki talked. "I wish you'd wake up. I miss you." Nicki sobbed. "Oh you might be right about Gerald. He texted me asking me if I needed anything let him know." Lightness filled Nicki words. Nicki looked down at her friend. Nothing. No smile. No wink. No laugh. Nothing. She was beginning to hate that word. Nicki glanced at the clock. "I best be getting home. I'll come by tomorrow after my tutoring session with Gerald." Nicki got up turned looked at her friend just lying there.

Nicki closed the door behind her. Get better. Please. She silently prayed.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Wyatt left school early that day, no sense in sticking around Nicki wasn't there. Besides he had to get ready for their special date. He smiled as he casually walked down the aisles. Filling his basket with candles. All he had to do was get into her house and set it up. His mind shifted towards that moment, _quickly he went around her room placing the candles all around. Petals softly dropped onto her bed. He heard the door open. He smiled. He walked towards her. Beaming. "I've been waiting for you." He held out his hand. She took it. He led her into her bedroom. "This is for me?" She gasped. "It is. You like it?" He asked nervously. "I love it. It's beautiful. I can't believe you did all this for me." She turned embracing him._ He smiled lightly. It'll be perfect.

He took his stuff and headed towards home. Not today. She wasn't at school today. Wyatt didn't understand that. Why would she miss school? For what? To morn her so called friend? He returned home to his empty 'apartment'. He looked over at her. The pictures would have to do. For now. Tomorrow. A smile crossed his face.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki walked towards her home. "Hey," she heard someone call. Nicki turned to see Gerald walking up towards her. "Hi. Sorry I was suppose to get back with you about this afternoon."

"Its good. How's Donna?" Gerald asked.

"The same."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to walk or something?" Gerald asked.

"Sure."

The two walked down the street together. "So did I miss anything today?" Nicki asked.

"Nah. Same thing. Oh I got an A on a math quiz." Gerald beamed.

"That's great. I knew you could do it." Nicki congratulated.

Gerald smiled, took her by the hand. "Hey." He paused stopping her. "I was wondering would you want to go to the movies or something?"

Nicki looked up at him, "are you asking me on a date?"

Gerald laughed softly. "Yeah guess I am." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd like to get to know you. Our tutoring session has been great. You're funny, smart and cute."

"Think I'm cute?"

"Maybe. So what do you think?"

"I'd like that. I do have to warn you as soon as my family finds out you'll be subjected to a rigorous line of questions. Background checks. The possibility of us being followed around by either one or both of my uncles. Or worse yet my mother." Nicki jabbed.

"I'm up for it." Gerald grinned. "So here we are back where we started from." Gerald nodded at Nicki building.

"Thanks again. It was nice." Nicki told him.

"We didn't do anything." Gerald replied.

"You did a lot more then you think." Nicki told him.

"You going to be at school tomorow?"

"Yup. Don't think mom is going to make it two days in a row. It was nice of her to let me do this." Nicki smiled. Her mother would never know how much this had meant to her.

"Alright see you then." Gerald leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. Nicki blushed.

Nicki jogged over to her building. As she came walked in she leaned up against the door and squeled with excitement. He likes me.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki readed herself for school. She heard her mom getting ready for work. Erin heard a knock at her door. "It's open." She called.

"Hey mom." Nicki replied. "I wanted to thank you, for yesterday."

"You're welcome. Just don't think I'm going to let you make it a habit."

"I know. I went to see Donna yesterday. She looks okay. Mr. Moore said she has more color in her cheeks. So that's something." Nicki shrugged. "I just miss her."

"I know you do. Your Uncle Danny along with his partner Baez is working to try and find out who did this." Erin informed Nicki.

"I know. That's what I told Mr. Moore yesterday. Told him my uncle is the best. That he'll find them and lock them up in a tiny cell. Oh just a reminder I'm tutoring Gerald after school today." Nicki reminded her mother.

"I haven't forgotten. Oh speaking of which I've got a heavy day today. So I won't be able to pick you up."

"That's okay. I'll see if Gerald can give me a lift. If not I'll take the bus to PP1." Nicki perked.

Erin noticed that tone in an instant. "Oh. So is there something I need to know?" Erin began quizzing her daughter.

"Mom." Groaned Nicki.

"Well?" Erin asked as she glaned over at her daughter.

"Maybe. Look we'll talk about it later. Love you." Nicki hollored over her shoulder.

Erin just shook her head.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki walked up to their locker. A big sigh escaped her lips. She opened it, inside was a mixture of Donna stuff and her stuff. She looked around no Wyatt. Nicki was immersed in instant relief. "Nicki." Jess called out. On her right side her was Kim.

"Hey guys." Nicki half smiled.

"Did you go see Donna?" Kim piped up.

"I did. She looks okay. Just wish she'd wake up. Have you guys went to see her?"

"No, I just can't. I don't want to see her like that. My family sent flowers though." Jess informed them.

"Mine too."

The three fell into line together. "So how are things going with Gerald?" Kim asked.

"Okay. Why?" Nicki replied.

"So what, we can't get any details?" Jess inquired.

"I just want to keep this quiet." Nicki told them.

"Cause of Wyatt?" Kim asked.

"No. Maybe. I just don't want to jinx it." Nicki confided.

"Ah." The both said in unison. "Don't worry mum is the word." The two giggled.

Nicki went from class to class. No Wyatt. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She actually was laughing. Relaxed. She felt like her oldself. Maybe he finally realized that she didn't see him like that. She was glad that she didn't make a big deal out of it. How embarrassing would that have been?

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He made his way up towards her apartment. He hadn't wanted to leave her but he had to get everything perfect. Cautiously he looked around picked the lock. He heard it flip. He walked right to her room. He looked around. It was exactly what he thought it would be. Lace curtains. Posters of various groups that she liked. A few pictures of her with her family. He looked over at one with her and her Uncle Jamie, who had flipped her upside. Tickling her. Wyatt estimated that she was maybe seven. Even then she was beautiful. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply. It even smelled of her. He walked around the room taking everything in smelling perfume that he pocketed. He rumaged through her clothes. Touching them gently bringing a piece up to his nose inhaling deeply, she smelled so sweet. Bringing his attention back on the task at hand. He looked over at his watch. His only hope that it would just be him and her. No mother. That was his hope. He quickly began getting ready for their special date. He had opted out of his idea of the music. He hadn't like the piece anyhow. So neither would Nicki.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Gerald this is great." Nicki looked over his math quiz. "I know we've got a big chapter test coming up. If you want we can do some extra study sessions."

"I'd like that." He smiled. "Maybe we can study someplace more personal." Gerald offered.

"Like where my house?" Nicki asked.

"Sure. Tomorrow sound good?" Gerald asked.

"As far as I can see. Well see you then." Nicki began to pack up her stuff.

"At least let me give you a ride home." Gerald offered.

"I actually do need a ride home." Nicki told him.

"Well its your lucky day cause mom is off and I have the car." Gerald held up the keys to the car. "Have to apologize its not the nicest car."

"It gets you to point A to point B and that is all that matters."

Gerald opened the passanger side door for her. Nicki gave him a warm smile.

"You still coming to the basketball game on Saturday?" Gerald asked.

"Wouldn't miss it." Nicki answered.

"So have you given any thought on what you want to do after you graduated high school?" Gerald asked.

"I still have some time but I like to follow in the Reagan tradition-law enforcement."

"That's great. I'm not sure what I want to do. I've never really given it much thought until going to school at Sacred Heart."

"Well we've got carreer day coming up. Maybe you'll find something then." Suggested Nicki.

"Maybe. Man didn't realize the pressure there is as you make your way through high school." Gerald shook his head as he pulled alongside a curb. "Well here is your stop."

"Thanks for the ride. See you tomorrow." Nicki looked over at Gerald. "What?"

"You sure you don't want me to walk you up?" Gerald told her.

"That's okay." She smiled "Thanks. Bye." Nicki waved as he drove off.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki made her way up to the apartment. She felt like she was floating on a cloud. Gerald liked her, he liked her! Then the worry of Donna slid in. She's gotta be okay. Mr. Moore said she has more color in her cheeks. Finally some good news. Something other then Wyatt. No I am not going to do this, he is finally leaving me alone. She slipped inside. Silence, mom was still at work. She actually wished her mom was home she couldn't wait to tell her about Gerald. Her heart hummed with excitement. She dropped her bookbag by the couch and headed to her room. She swung the door open. Her eyes widened, her heart clinched in fear. "No," she whispered. This isn't happening. She took a step back only to be blocked.

"You like it?" He softly asked her as he wrapped his arms around her waist "Say something?" Wyatt light heartly begged. He lightly kissed her neck.

Nicki was frozen. Fear had consumed her. She couldn't think. She just stared into her room. Her room that was lit up by hundreds of candles flickering along her wall. Taunting her. Reminding her of her huge mistake. She'd been wrong.

"Nicki do you like it?" He asked.

"My mom will be home soon." Nicki lied.

Wyatt laughed. "No she won't. If she didn't pick you up from school she's working late." He informed her.

She swallowed hard. He knew. She was alone with him. No one was around to help her. A tiny voice in her head screamed at her, 'snapp out of it, you need to run.' Nicki's eyes flickered then rage consumed her. Just like that her uncles self-defense lessons kicked in. With one sift kick she leveled Wyatt shoving him out of the way. Quickly she moved through the living room. Grabbing her book bag. Heading to the closest room with a lock-the bathroom.

She leaned up against the bathroom door as she clicked the lock. Rummaged through her bookbag. There it was her cell phone.

Wyatt regained his composure. "Nicki" He screamed, stummbling towards the locked bathroom he began to pound on it. "Nicki." His voice filled with rage...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny Reagan sat behind his desk. "We're missin' something partner." He looked up at Baez as she nodded.

"Reagan. Baez." Gormley called.

"Yeah Sarge." Danny answered.

"The Moore girl just woke up."

"Sarge that is the best news I've heard all day." Danny turned to his partner. "Let's go see if we can finally get that missing piece of the puzzle."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Tiny cliffhanger... don't worry the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. In the meantime here is a tiny insight of what may or may not come. Will Nicki be okay? Will Donna give them the missing pieces they've been looking for? Will help arrive for Nicki or will the unthinkable happen?


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

"Mr. Moore." Greeted Danny as he walked up to the man. His heart went out to him. He had a brief scare with his son after a biking accident. There was nothing for him to do but watch him lay there. Every parent's worst nightmare.

"Detective. She's awake. She's been asking to talk to you."

"Okay. Shall we." Danny and Baez followed Mr. Moore into Donna hospital room.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki did her best to stop her hands from trembling as Wyatt continued to beat on the bathroom door. She pushed call. "Please answer...please answer." She pleaded as the phone began to ring. _"Hello."_ He answered. "He's in the apartment. Please help me."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Nicki," He answered in a panic. "Who's in the apartment?" He looked over at his partner. "Nicki?"He could hear someone yelling.

_"Please you have to come. I'm scared."_

"Where are you?"

_"I'm locked in the bathroom."_

"Nicki listen to me very carefully we're on our way. I want you to grab anything you can use. Hairspraymakes a great subsitute for mace." He looked over at his partner, mouthed "we've got to go now."

"What's up?"

"My neice is in trouble. There is someone in the apartment." He told his partner.

"Nicki you still there?"

Nothing. "Nicki?"

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki sat there up against the wall with a can of hairspray. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Nicki, honey was this too much? Maybe I went overboard. I just want to be near you so much, to be part of you. Please come out. Look I understand that you're scared. Its probley because of all those lies Donna told you. She brainwashed you against me. But I took care of that. She won't be interfering with us anymore. Promise." He proudly told her. "Will you please come out so we can talk. I need you. I know you want the same thing." He told her. "Nicki," he raised his voice.

The words cut her like a knife. "_I took care of that."_ Those words rang in her ears. It had been him! He nearly killed my best friend. "Uncle Jamie please hurry. Help me. He tried to kill Donna. It's all my fault." Wept Nicki. "Leave me alone Wyatt." She choked out.

Wyatt kicked at the door. "OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" He roared. "NICKI OPEN UP. WE ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER. NO ONE IS GOING TO KEEP US APART. SO LET'S OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! He continued to rant.

A heavy knock came at the door. "If you two don't stop I'm calling the cops." Yelled an elderly lady. "My stories are on and I can't hear them." She barked.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Donna I'm Detective Reagan, this is Detective Baez." Danny introduced themselves.

"I know. Nicki talks so proudly of you and her Uncle Jamie." Donna told them before her eyes darted down to the hem of the blanket.

"I know this is hard and we'll make this as painless as possible but we need to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Danny softly asked.

"I know who attacked me. He's a boy from my school. He's crazy. Said I was in the way. I wasn't going to poison her against him anymore." Donna spat.

"What are you talking about?" Inquired Danny.

"Wyatt Parker. He's fixated on..." Donna voice faded. She was betraying her best friend. At least that's they way she thought of it.

"If he did this to you, God only knows what he'll do to the young woman he's fixated on." Danny said in a matter of fact voice.

Donna swallowed hard. "Nicki. He's obsessed with her." She admitted as she looked Danny right in the eyes. The heartache she saw tore at her.

Danny fell into the chair behind him. His neice? "Are you sure? I mean she would have told us." Disbelief setting in him.

"I am. She didn't want to tell you guys cause she didn't think he was dangerous. Thought if she ignored him he'd go away. And he did for a little while, then..." Donna gently touched her side, "he did this." She finished, "Detective Reagan if he's capable of trying to kill me. I don't even want to think what he would to Nicki." Donna sobbed.

A paralyzed Danny just sat there. Nicki...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie had the petal to the floor. If he pushed it any more into the floorboard he was going to punch it threw it. "Easy Jamie," pleaded Renzulli.

Jamie was focused on one thing. Getting to Nicki. "This is Sergant Renzulli we are responding to a 10-10 with a possible 10-34." Renzulli called over the radio, as he gave them the address. The operator on call repeated the address. "Is that address correct?" She asked in a hushed voice. "Yes. We are also requesting Detective Reagan to the scene as well." Added Renzulli.

Jamie barely registered that Renzulli had called it in. He'd never heard his neice so scared. "I'm coming, just hang in there." Jamie softly told her over the phone. The phone that had went silent five minutes ago..."I'm coming." He repeated. Please let her be okay, please.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Garrett walked towards Frank's office. Looked over at Baker. "Send a car over to pick up Erin Reagan."

Baker looked at him. "I'll go and pick her up myself." Baker told him. She knew that look. No explanation needed.

Garrett stopped shy of the door that led into not just his bosses office but his friend's office. Telling him about an officer down or a terror threat was easy. Family he dreaded it. Garrett opened the door. "Yes Garrett." Frank asked as he kept his eyes on the paperwork in front of him.

"We have a situation." Garrett began as he sat down in one of the chairs across from Frank's desk.

"Let's have it." Frank answered as he tossed his glasses onto the paperwork.

Garrett frowned. "Dispatch just recieved a call from Officer Reagan and Renzulli." Garrett paused.

"Garrett just spit it out." Frank ordered.

"The call was here." Garrett handed Frank the paper.

Frank pursed his lips. His eyes zeroed in on the address. "Are.. are you sure?" Frank stammered. Keep it together Frank, his mind ordered.

"Yes. I don't know the details. My understanding is she called Jamie for help."

"Have someone go and pick up Erin."

"Baker is already on her way." Garrett told him.

"Get my detail ready. We're leaving as soon as Erin arrives."

"Getting ready as we speak." Garrett informed him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie parked the car and was out and in the lobby of the apartment complex before Renzulli could take his seat belt off. Jamie was up the stairs taking them three at a time. He stopped at the exit door that led to Erin and Nicki floor. Catching his breath-allowing Renzulli to finally catch up.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny looked at his cell phone. "Reagan." He answered. "What? Are you sure?" Panic filled his voice. "We're on our way."

Baez stopped and looked at her partner. "Everything alright?"

"No dispatch just called. "Jamie and Renzulli are on their way to Erin and Nicki apartment. Apparent break-in. They said the perp may still be on the premises." Danny rubbed his face. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"I hope its not, but yeah I am thinking what you are thinking."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie and Renzulli made their way down the corridor to the apartment. "Finally," bellowed an eldery woman. "I only called you twenty-five minutes ago. There was such a racket I couldn't watch my stories." The older woman complained.

"Okay well we'll take care of it." Renzulli told her as he waved her back into her apartment.

"A lot of good it does me now, my stories are over." She huffed slamming the door.

Renzulli, "I guess everyone has one of them." Laughed Renzulli. The laughter didn't last as he looked over at Jamie who was staring at an open door. An open door that led to Erin and Nicki apartment.

"Kid look at me." Renzulli ordered. Jamie slowly looked towards Renzulli. "Its okay. Your neice she's a Reagan right?"

Jamie nodded.

"So you Reagans are like no one else I've ever met. So she's okay." Renzulli reassured his young friend.

"I hope so," Jamie told him.

"NYPD," Renzulli indentified themselves. Renzulli pointed for Jamie to go left while he went right.

Slowly they made their way through the apartment. Jamie stopped at the first door. What he found made him sick. Nicki's room was illuminated with candles. What had this sicko planned? Jamie clinched his eyes shut-cleared his mind reopened his eyes. "Clear." Jamie hollored over to Renzulli.

"Same here. Hey the bathroom door is locked. Looks like someone did their best to kick it in." Renzulli nodded towards the door.

Jamie hurdled the couch as he made his way over to the bathroom door. He pressed his ear up against the door. He could hear soft sobs from inside. "Nicki, its Uncle Jamie." He softly told her. "Nicki sweetie I need you to unlock the door." Jamie appealed through the locked door.

As Jamie continued to talk through the door he heard someone running into the apartment. Looking over he saw Danny and Baez come in. "In there." Jamie pointed towards Nicki's room. "Nicki's locked herself in the bathroom. I'm trying to get her out."

Danny nodded, just thankful that his neice was okay. "Reagan, you might want to see this." Baez told her partner.

"What the..." Danny began as he walked into his neice room. What had happened? Was Nicki okay? Did... no he shook the nasty thought from his mind. He looked over his shoulder at Jamie who was still trying to coach Nicki out of the bathroom. Baez put her hand on his shoulder, "she's okay. You'll see."

Danny rubbed his mouth, worry settled into his eyes. Danny balled up his fist and smacked it the wall. When he found this kid.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Detective Baker." Erin looked up at the her father's blonde assistant.

"I've got orders to bring you over to PP1." Baker told her.

Erin face drained of color. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure. If you follow me I'll take your dad's office."

Erin grabbed her purse and followed Baker.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank grabbed his coat. "My detail ready?"

"Any time you are." Garrett informed him, "Baker called they are on their way up."

"Good. I'll talk to Erin on the way." Frank wasn't sure how to tell her daughter this.

"Dad." Erin rushed towards him, "what's wrong? Is Danny and Jamie alright?"

"They are fine." Frank began.

"It's not gramps is it?" Erin asked.

"No, Erin it's...Nicki." Frank told her.

"What? No Nicki is home. Gerald dropped her off. She called me when she got into the lobby of the apartment complex." Erin croaked.

"I don't know all the details but I know Jamie, Danny, Baez and Renzulli are there now."

Erin sat quietly beside her father. Senerios ran through her head. Was Nicki alright. What happened? Tears sprang to her eyes. "She's alright." Erin muttered to herself.

"She's alright." Frank echoed.

They pulled up in front of her building. Red and blue lights lit up the street. Frank stepped out of the SUV. "Ten hut." He heard an officer call. "At ease. What do we know?" Frank asked getting right to the point. "A neighborgh called 911 reported screams coming from her neighborgh's place. Renzulli reported that the apartment is clear. That your granddaughter is locked in the bathroom."

"Thank you." Frank said.

Erin stood there in disbelief. Where was Nicki? Erin looked around, "I don't see her." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry Ms. Reagan they haven't brought her down yet." One of the officers stated.

"Dad." Erin croaked as she took a hold of her dad hand. Frank pulled her into a hug. "She's okay." Frank assured her, all the while trying to reassure himself as well.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie knocked on the door again. "Nicki open up its Uncle Jamie." He told her. He looked up at Renzulli "alright I've waited long enough. Just hope Erin doesn't get upset with me for doing this." Jamie took one foot and leveled the bathroom door. Stepped over towards Nicki. Snapped his fingers in front of her. Nicki blinked. Tilted her head. "Uncle Jamie, when did you get here?" She asked.

"Been here a while kiddo trying to get you to come out." Jamie explained giving his neice a loving smile.

"Oh." Then she remembered. "Wyatt." A tearful Nicki looked over at her Uncle. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not telling you all what was going on. I...I just didn't think he was dangerous." She hugged her uncle.

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's get you out of here. Uncle Danny has CSU collecting evidence. Erin and dad are downstairs."

Nicki bit her lower lip. "She knows?"

"She knows." Jamie confirmed.

Nicki frowned.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The family each try and deal with what happened to Nicki. Nicki tries to cope with things as well. I hope this chapter flowed okay I know I bounced around from scene to scene just thought it would fit better. So did it work?


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie walked Nicki downstairs. She was instantly swooped up into her mother's arms. "Sweetie are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Honest." Nicki looked over at her grandpa It was a lie of course she was no where near fine, far from it. "Can we go back to the house? Please." Nicki begged.

"Nicki I wish we could but the detectives need to ask you what happened." Frank told her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nicki said in a low voice her eyes darting to the ground.

"I know its not easy but you have to, so they can find the person who did this." Erin told her.

"I...I...I know who did this. I don't want to talk about it." Nicki pleaded shaking as Erin continued to hug her daughter. She was just happy that her daughter was okay that she wasn't hurt. Her daughter was safe wrapped in her arms.

Frank looked over to see Danny coming out of the building. "Excuse me."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"What do you have for me detective?" Frank asked keeping it buisness only.

"From what Donna told us, with what we found in..." Danny glanced over at Nicki who was clinging to her mother with every bit of energy. "Her bedroom." Danny responded in a hushed voice.

Frank glanced over towards the two most important women in his life. His daughter and granddaughter. "What else?" Frank asked.

"He had candles, rose petals. I don't even want to think about what he had planned." Danny stated as he lovingly looked over at his neice.

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know who did this?"

"We do. A boy by the name of Wyatt Parker. He goes to Nicki school. Donna said he's obsessed with Nicki." Danny informed Frank.

"Why didn't she come to us?" Frank muttered.

"Donna said she didn't want us to over react. Wyatt hadn't come off as dangerous not until all of this." Danny told him. "What is important now is keeping Nicki safe. Explaining all this to Erin and finding Wyatt Parker. Who currently is in the wind." Danny added.

"Agreed. I'll have Baker escort Erin and Nicki home. We'll grab what we can of their stuff."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He watched across the street. Staring at Nicki who was still holding onto her mother. "Why are you acting like this? I know you like me. I know you want us to be together." He spoke out to her. Things were falling apart he wasn't going to loose her. Not now. Not ever. Nicki was his. It had felt so good to hold her, to brush his lips against her neck. Her neck was smooth and soft. Just as smooth as he thought her skin would be. He wanted more. He needed her. Desired her. He'd have her even if he had to shed some more blood then so be it. He slipped out of the crowd, glancing once more at his love. Soon we'll be together soon, he thought as he continued looking at Nicki. Don't worry love...soon. Smiled and vanished into the city.

He got back to his place. He looked into the mirror and smashed his fist into it. Splintering it. Cutting his hand. He looked down at his hand, wrapped it up and violently paced the length of the small room. Why? Why did she run? She didn't have anything to be afraid of. He wasn't going to hurt her. Maybe he scared her-taking things to fast. Wyatt eyes lit up. "Of course that was it-I overwhelmed her. Stupid," he scolded himself. First thing first he needed to apologize.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Nicki I know this is hard but I need to ask you about Wyatt." Danny began telling his neice.

Nicki just sat there. Staring past her uncle.

"Nicki please." Danny begged. He glanced up at Erin. Who frowned at her older brother.

"She hasn't said much since Jamie brought her down." Erin informed him.

"Jamie had to kick in the bathroom door to get her out." Danny sighed. What happened up there? That's what Danny wanted to know. He just had to reach Nicki, get her talking. "Hey Nic I need you talk to me."

Nicki just continued to stare off into space. Numb.

Danny stood up smacked the side of the ambulance, letting the what ifs rolled through his head.

"Danny beating the side of an ambulance isn't going to help." Frank told him.

"Yeah. She just sits there. Staring off past me."

Frank looked over at Nicki who just sat there. A vacant look in her eyes. She looked broken.

"Has she said anything?" Jamie asked finally joining his family.

"No. She just stares out into space. It's like she's not there." Danny choked.

Jamie looked down at Nicki. "Let me try."

"Alright. But I don't think it'll help."

Jamie walked over to his neice. "Hey Nic. Its Uncle Jamie." He began, slowly he brought his arm around her neck and pulled her into a hug. Kissing the top of her head. "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. We're just glad you're safe, that you're back with us. I was so scared when I heard you on the phone. I thought my heart was going to explode. All I could think of was getting to you. And you know what? I did. So did your Uncle Danny, your mom and grandpa. We're all here."

"I know." Nicki softly murmured. "I just can't talk about it. Not with you guys. I just can't look you all in the face and tell you." Nicki confided.

"Alright. What if you talked with Detective Baez?" Jamie offered.

Nicki chewed on her lower lip before agreeing to it.

"Good." Danny waved Baez over. "She wants to talk to you." Danny told his partner.

"Don't worry I'll take it slow."Assured Baez.

"Thanks." Danny began, "look why don't we go get a cup of coffee while these two talked." Danny looked over at his father, sister and brother.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Baez sat down beside Nicki. "You just take your time. If you need to stop you just tell me." Baez told the young woman.

Nicki took a deep breath watched her family walk towards the corner where there was a coffee shop. They were going to be so heartsick with her. How was she going to look them in the eyes again? How could they forgive her?

"Whenever your ready." Baez smiled.

Well let's get this over with, she bitterly thought. "Gerald dropped me off after our tutoring session. You know he wants to go out with me." Nicki told the woman, a fleating smile crossed Nicki face. "Guess that won't happen. He's not going to want anything to do with me now." Nicki sobbed.

"You don't know until you talk to him." Baez encouraged. "So he dropped you off. What happened next?"

"I went up to the apartment. I got to my room..." Nicki began shaking.

"It's okay take a deep breath." Baez suggested.

Nicki sucked in some air, closed her eyes and focused. "My room was lit up with candles. I went to back out but...but...he...he...blocked...my...exit." Stuttered Nicki. "He...um..." Nicki stopped she could still feel him touching her. "He put... his arms around me. Then.." Nicki again paused brushing her neck trying to get him off of her. "He started to kiss my neck." Tears slipped down her cheek. "It was horrible."

Baez hugged the young woman. "I'm sorry this happened."

"I just don't know what I did to encourage him." Nicki looked up at the detective sorrow etched in her face.

"Nicki you listen to me. You did nothing wrong. He is the one at fault. He has developed this fantasy and you are just part of it." Baez answered.

Nicki nodded, "I just this wasn't happening."

"When did this all start?"

"We were in the same science class together. We had a project we worked together that's it. The teacher took numbers and tossed them into a hat you just matched up your number with your partner. I honestly don't even remember the project. After it was over he asked me out. I politely told him that I wasn't interested. At first he seemed okay with it. Then he started lurking around. Sticking flowers in my locker. So Donna threw them out, then we started sharing a locker. Now this. Why didn't I see it? It even seemed like he was backing off. Guess he was just preparing." Nicki dropped her head into her hands.

"The important thing is you acted quickly you got yourself to a safe place in your home." Baez reminded her.

Nicki nodded. "Thanks for offering to talk with me. I mean I know my family is going to find out but I just couldn't look them in the eye. I just can't see the disappointment."

"Disappointment? Don't even think that's an option. You should have seen your Uncle Danny his only thought was getting to you. Making sure you were okay." Baez pointed out. "I'll send your mom over."

"Thanks."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Did she give you anything." Danny asked.

"She did. Listen Danny, she is blaming herself. She thinks you guys are going to be disappointed in her. Told her that was nonsense. She's scared. She really had no idea that this guy was that unstable. Even said he backed off."

"Yeah so he could do all this." Danny concluded as he looked over at his neice who once again was clinging to her mother.

"What else?"

"When she came home she headed to her room. That's when he came up from behind her." Baez began. "Danny you don't want to hear this. Just know that it was too close. Today was too close a call for Nicki." Baez told him.

"I appriciate you wanting to sheild me. However I'm a big boy." Danny snatched her notebook. He began scanning the notes all the while his jaw tightend. "I'll kill him." Danny barked.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Reagan just take care of your neice. She needs all the support she can get. She thinks this is all her faullt."

"That's ridiculous."

"We both know that. But we also have dealt with stalking cases victims think they've done something wrong. That they've brought it on themselves. 'Maybe I shouldn't have done this' or 'maybe I should have done

that'. Now go be with your family."

"Thanks."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Mom can go to grandpa's now" Nicki asked.

"I have to find out." Erin responded.

As the two female Reagans talked Danny and Frank joined them. "Good news Baker packed some stuff up for you guys and you'll be staying with me for a few days." Frank told them.

"Finally." Nicki huffed. All she wanted to do was shower, to wash him off of her. To go someplace safe.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Next chapter by Friday.


	8. Chapter 8

"Pop." Frank called as they came inside.

"In here Francis." Herny hollored from the kitchen.

Nicki had remained quiet even as she entered the house. "Nic you hungry?" Erin asked.

"No. Can I go shower?"

"Go on. Promise me you'll eat something when you come back down." Erin pleaded.

Nicki shrugged while she made her way upstairs.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin collapsed onto the couch, sobbing into her hands. Frank joined her wrapping his arms around her. No words were exchanged just tears as they hit Frank's shirt.

Henry looked over, "what's wrong?" As he rushed over.

Jamie walked over, "Grandpa let's make some coffee." Jamie nodded towards the kitchen.

"Okay out with it," Henry demanded as they entered the kitchen.

"Nicki," Jamie choked. It had been the first time he'd actually had absorbed what had happened. "There was an intrudor. A boy from Nicki school." Jamie continued.

Henry processed what he'd just been told. Then looked up at his grandson. "His name wasn't Wyatt was it?"

A shocked looked crossed Jamie face, "yeah how'd you know?"

"The other night she said his name while she was asleep. Told me it was nothing."

"Well its something now."

"Was she?" Herny voiced trailed off. The matriarch of the Reagan family unable to finish the thought or the sentence.

"No. I think the threat of the cops being called scared him off."

"Thank God." Henry relaxed up against the counter. "Where is she now?"

"Upstairs taking a shower." Answered Jamie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki stood under the beating water. Tears mixing with the water. She couldn't get him off her. No matter how much she scrubbed. She closed her eyes, she could still feel his breath on her neck. His voice echoeing in her ear. "Please make it stop," Nicki sniffed as she sat in the tub rocking herself back and forth.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"She still upstairs?" Jamie asked coming into the living room.

Erin nodded. "She's in the bathroom."

"Gotcha," Jamie looked over at Danny who had been abnormally quiet. "Danny you alright?"

"Far from it. I saw her room, saw what she said to Baez. I can't get it out of my head." Seethed Danny.

"I know, when she called, all I could do was get there. I think I broke the patrol car getting there."

"I know I haven't said it yet, but thank you. You got there." Erin looked over at each of her brothers.

The five of them exchanged glances at each other. The seriousness of the situation hitting each of them. "What are we going to do?" Erin finally asked.

"For one she can't be alone. Someone has to be with her at all times." Danny started the detective side of him kicking in.

"Agreed, but she's going to fight us each and every step." Erin informed them.

"She doesn't have a choice." Danny responded.

"Now we need a plan for when she's at school. Maybe a plan clothes cop or two in the hall."

"I'll do it." Jamie offered.

"Good. She's not going to like it but she's going to have to come out of circulation."

"NO. NO I'm not." Yelled Nicki as she came down the stairs.

"Sorry kiddo you don't get a choice." Danny firmly stated.

"Really. Cause Detective Baez said this isn't my fault. Did she lie to me?" Nicki challenged.

"No she didn't. Its not your fault." Erin responded.

"Then why am I the one being treated like it is?" Demanded Nicki.

"Because you're being stalked. Because it took your Uncle Jamie nearly an hour to get you out of a locked bathroom. Because you were nearly..." Danny clamped up. He couldn't say it. He just wanted to protect her.

"Because I was nearly raped." Nicki finished the statement. "Uncle Danny you don't have to remind me I was there. I can't get him off of me. I washed until my skin burned. I still feel his hands..." Nicki turned her back on her family heading back upstairs. She couldn't do it. She couldn't talk to them about it...

Erin began crying as she watched her daughter retreat to the upstairs. Danny flew up out of the chair, "I'm sorry its just that you didn't see what Jamie and I saw."

"Danny we understand. No one in this room understands more then I do." Frank informed his eldest.

"No dad you really don't."

"You're forgetting Dick Reed. Never in my life would I have imagined seeing my only daughter with a knife to her throat. His grimmy hands on her." Frank raked his hands through his hair.

Danny frowned. "I'd forgotten about that." He admitted. He had heard the call as he was shoving Rachett in the back of the squad car. His heart sank. He'd only felt that way one other time. When they'd lost Joe. He had been relieved to find Erin okay. Shaken but okay.

"I haven't." Frank looked over at Erin. "It was one of the most frighting moments of my life.

"I'm just glad that Danny called. That you decided to check on me." Erin added. "I know what Nicki is going through. I went through the same thing. I scrubbed until I was raw. Nightmares." Erin fell silent.

"She's goin to need to know that." Jamie spoke up. "She needs to know right now she's not alone. Whether you agree with me or not but Nicki is right. She needs normal right now. She'll fall apart otherwise. This will consume her. Eat her up on the inside. She'll end up jumping at her own shadow. Or worse yet make a decision that could jeapordize her life all because she's feeling trapped."

"Wow kid that's a mouth full. Completly wrong. But a mouth full." Danny chided.

"Well who besides Erin knows Nicki better?" Shot Jamie.

"Oh so what you're the better uncle then me?" Blasted Danny.

"No I'm just sayin' when Erin and Jack were going through their divorce it was me Nicki talked to about it. We just got closer after that." Jamie expressed.

"I'm sorry I know it's not about all that. I just don't want her out there in the open exposed for this maniac to grab and finish what he started."

"That's why we let her be as normal as possible but be right there beside her the whole time. Unless it warrents otherwise. If push comes to shove I'll sit on her myself."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki curled up on the bed tears once again flowing. Downstairs her life was being decided. She had no input- forget the fact that this isn't suppose to be her fault. But they are making it feel like it was. Nicki tried closing her eyes but everytime she did he was there.

As Nicki layed there in the darkness of her temporary bedroom her phone rang. She looked at the ID. 'Gerald'. "Hello." She softly spoke.

_"Hey thought I'd call you see how you're doing." Gerald began._

"I've been better." Nicki sobbed over the phone.

_"What's wrong?" Gerald asked._

"Gerald I know I'm suppose to tutor you tomorrow but I can't." She sniffed. "I'm not sure..." Nicki voice faultered.

_"Nicki talk to me. What's wrong?" Gerald urged._

"I'm not sure if I'll be able to see your basketball game either. I'm sorry." Nick broke down.

_"Did something happen with Donna?" Gerald asked._

"No. Donna is actually awake. Eating. Tired, but okay." Nicki answered.

_"Then what? Is there something I can do?" Gerald offered._

"No. Listen can we talk about this tomorrow?" Nicki asked.

_"Sure. See you then." Gerald told her._

Nicki slammed down her phone on the night stand. Gerald liked her. She liked him. Then. Wyatt. She hated him. She wanted him to vanish. She wanted her life back. She wanted everyone to treat her like a person. A person with feelings. It was bad enough that she was a prisoner mentally-now her family was trying to make her feel like she was in a physcial one as well.

Nick shut her eyes. Crying herself to sleep...

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Let's just see how it goes. Right now Wyatt is underground. More or less figuring out anther way to get to Nicki. We can't take that chance." Danny said.

"I agree." Erin replied.

"So let me take her back and forth to school, have plain clothes officers outside the building. Keeping an eye on the grounds." Jamie started.

"That's a good start. I've got some pull to set all that in motion." Frank added.

"What do we do about when she goes out?" Asked Jamie.

"I still say she needs to be taken out of circulation." Danny repeated.

Frank looked up as his father came down the steps. "How is she?" Frank asked.

"Poked my head into the bedroom. She's asleep." Henry told them.

Erin sighed in relief. "That's something. Wished she would have come down to eat."

"Right now I say we just start with the plan we have for her going back to school. Then revise as needed. I'm telling you right now if you try to tuck her away she'll loose it. You could end up pushing her to do something dangerous. I know I said it before but I can't say it enough." Jamie voiced.

"Okay we'll start with that then go from there." Danny agreed.

"If you don't mind I'd like to stay here while this is going on." Jamie told his father.

"I'd like that." Frank responded.

"So it's going to be you, Erin, Nicki, pop and myself." Frank counted.

"Full house." Jamie joked. "I'll just camp out on the couch."

"There is plenty of room." Frank pointed out.

"I know that. I just think staying downstairs would be the better choice. I can do a routine security check easier during the night." Jamie proposed.

"You've thought this through." Frank observed.

"I have."

"Well then that's settled."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki slept soundly. She never heard the door creak open. Nor the footsteps walking towards her slumbering body. He leaned down beside her. "I found you. No matter where you go I'll find you. We belong together." He softly whispered into her ear. Nicki eyes shot open, her mouth opened to scream. Only to have his hand clamp over hers. "Shh..." he hushed at her as he slid up beside her.

"Nicki, nicki sweetie wake up." Erin cried. "Honey you're having a nightmare. Wake up."

Nicki recoiled up against the wall, her breathing rapid, her heart pounding. "He...he...he was here." Nicki choked as she held her pillow against her. "He was here." She sobbed.

"Honey you're safe. It was just a bad dream." Erin sat down beside her daughter wrapping her arms around her. Tears collecting on Erin's shirt. "Shh... it's okay I'm here." Erin looked over at her dad.

Frank leaned up against the doorframe, tears built up in his own eyes. Henry standing beside him. Jamie coming up behind them. "She okay?"

"Nightmare." Frank growled.

Jamie smacked the wall.

"Jamie please." Frank corrected his son.

"Sorry. It's just so hard seeing her like this. Nothing we can do to make her feel better."

"I know. Come on let's give Erin and Nicki some time." Frank told the other two men.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"I'm sorry." Nicki started.

Erin looked down at her daughter. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Believe me I know."

"Cause you've prosecuted so many." Nicki added.

"No. I was in your shoes a few years ago. A man that I put away attacked me. Luckly your grandpa showed up and stopped him. It took me months to start feeling safe. To start feeling like he wasn't going to jump out at me." Erin told her.

"I just feel so trapped. Like I can't breath." Nicki huffed.

"I know. Right now you'll have a protection detail however if we see fit we'll readjust that and you will be pulled out of circulation."

"You mean it? So I can go out with my friends?" Nicki perked up.

"Yes, with a detail." Erin reminded her.

"Deal. That's fine. That's all I have right now. You take that away I'll go crazy."

"Want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Erin offered.

"Please." Nicki settled back into bed. Her mother sitting beside her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He hummed as he readied her suprise. Satisfied it was perfect he closed the locker. A slight frown flickered along his face. How was he suppose to get her alone? Her neighbor had ruined everything. Now he had no idea where she was. He felt empty without her. He missed her smile, her bright chocolate eyes. Their evening spoiled. He had planned it so perfectly. Then it all fell apart. He smashed his already injured hand into her locker. Closed his eyes refocusing. It just wasn't the right time. After all it was going to be such a special night. She got scared, made sense especially since Nicki wasn't _that_ kind of girl. He felt honored that she wanted to wait. They'd wait for now. Her place was not an option. Maybe his? He'd have to get it ready it was such a mess. Then he could show her their wall. All the pictures that he'd taken of her. His journal of their relationship from the first time they met. He'd written it all down. Wyatt had only one problem really standing in his way: Gerald. He was stronger then Donna. He'd have to think on how to get rid of him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

**Sorry it took me this long to post. I had to re-edit some things plus I've been really busy. Anyway more to come this coming week. Most likely Friday.**

So what was the suprise that Wyatt has set up for Nicki?


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow thanks for all the reviews/following/favorites always means so much. So enjoy this next chapter.**

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie stood in the kitchen making the morning coffee.

"Smells good." Frank said coming into the kitchen.

"Made it stronger then usual." Informed Jamie.

"Thank you." Erin inhaled the aroma of the coffee brewing.

"Did Nicki sleep better?" Frank asked.

"No, she tossed, whimpered all through the night. She had one nightmare after another." Frowned Erin.

"Maybe she'd want to stay home." Offered Jamie.

"No. I am going to school today." Nicki interrupted as she came into the kitchen.

"Just thought that maybe you'd want to play hooky with your old Uncle here," Suggested Jamie.

"Thanks but I'm going to school. He's not going to control me. I am not going to let him." Nicki bravely stated, but inside she was scared to death.

"Alright as soon as the coffee is finished, meantime sit down and have some breakfast." Instructed Jamie.

Erin just stood there carefully watching.

"Alright I'll have a bowl of cereal." Agreed Nicki.

"A banana would go great with that bowl of cereal." Pushed Jamie.

Nicki put her hands on her hips, Jamie readied himself for round one of many battles that he expected today. To each of their suprise Nicki complied.

"Here is a glass of orange juice." Jamie handed Nicki the glass.

"Thanks." Nicki took her breakfast eating every bite.

"Ready?" Asked Jamie.

"Let's get this over with. Wait where is Uncle Danny?" Nicki looked around.

"My guess on his way to your school with a warrant to open Wyatt Parker's locker." Answered Frank.

"Oh." Nicki frowned. She hadn't wanted to hear that name today. She didn't want to hear, think or see him. That name made her skin crawl, made her stomach sick. Wyatt Parker had become a part of her. Nicki didn't know how to remove him, he'd become a cancer to her spreading throughout her body, poisoning.

"Alright Nic let's go." Instructed Jamie as he fastened his badge to the waistband of his jeans, one the other side his police issued 9 mill.

Nicki frowned deeper, "is that necessary?" She asked as she pointed to the gun.

"Afraid so." Answered Jamie.

"Whatever." Nicki brushed through them not saying anything else.

"We'll be fine." Assured Jamie with a smile.

Erin gave him a nod and a smile, "Uh-huh."

"I'll send Baker over to relieve you about noon." Frank told Jamie.

"Okay. I talked with Renzulli he's going to help patrol the perimeter along with two more officers."

"Renzulli? That's a suprise. Especially since he's your boss."

"After what happened yesterday he said whatever we need. So I took him up on the offer." Smiled Jamie. "I'll come by PP1 and tell you how the first half went." Jamie waved good-bye as he met Nicki on the porch.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

The first part of the drive was quiet. "So you wanna tell me how you are really feeling?" Jamie asked breaking the silence.

"How I'm feeling? I'm feeling like the walls are closing in on me. I feel like I have no say. I feel like my life is being stolen. My best friend is in the hospital. All because of a maniac I got innocently paired with for a project."

"I know. We are going to do our best to let you have some kind of normality. However you need to be prepared for the fact that may change."

"I just wish I knew why. Why me? What made him focus on me?" Nicki couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere through all this she had done something. She had encouraged him in some small way.

"You listen to me right now this is not your fault. He's sick. He has this twisted fantasy and you're part of it. Nothing you did or didn't do has anything to do with what is going on. You understand me." Jamie informed her.

"I suppose."

Jamie pulled off about a half of block from Nicki school. He turned to his niece. "Nicki look at me." Jamie told her.

Nicki did.

"Guys like this they aren't wired right they see things differently. They aren't capable of love or affection. They aren't even capable of feeling. All they desire is control, to obtain their desire and bring them down to their level. He is looking for control power. Sad to say he's chosen you. Nothing you did nothing you didn't do set this guy off. This guy was already unbalanced." Jamie stated.

"I guess I was just trying to figure out why. That 's a good enough reason as any."

Jamie pulled back into the flow of traffic heading towards Nicki school. "Uncle Jamie, thanks."

"Anytime kiddo, anytime." Jamie smiled over at her as he parked the car. "You ready for all this? I'm sure everyone knows about yesterday."

"No but I'm not going to let him control my life." Nicki held her chin up high.

"Good."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki stopped at the doors, "well here goes nothing."

Jamie walked behind her as she headed to her locker. She turned the dial opened it and stared inside. "My...my stuff its gone." She whispered to her Uncle.

Jamie looked inside. "Maybe Mr. Moore thought it belonged to Donna." Offered Jamie.

Nicki looked down the hall. She slowly made her way to her locker. Her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Nicki," hollored Gerald.

"Hey Gerald."

"I've been hearing all this stuff. You're place was broken into. You were home."

"Yes." She turned as she watched her two Uncles talking. "Walk with me."

"Nicki what's going on. Police are all over the place."

"I know. My Uncle is my shadow for a while. My other Uncle is a detective he's here to serve a search warrant."

"Are you serious?"

"Very. The warrent is for Wyatt Parker's locker. He's the one who broke into my home."

"I thought he seemed off."

"You could say he's a lot off." She told him as she opened her locker. There nice and neatly were all her books, and a small package wrapped in pink with a white bow. She stumbled back nearly knocking Gerald over.

"Nicki." Gerald looked down at Nicki confused.

Nicki stood there frozen.

"Nicki, nicki what's wrong?" Gerald looked up over at Nicki's Uncle.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"I'll go. Hope you find something in his locker." Jamie walked over. "What's wrong?"

"Not sure, Nicki opened her locker and just freaked."

Jamie looked inside the locker. He muttered something under his breathe. "Nicki you want to stay or go home?"

Nicki looked up at her Uncle. "I'm stayin. I want my stuff back in Donna's locker. As for that." She pointed to the gift. "Do whatever you want with it, I don't want to know about."

"Alright. I'll get Detective Baez to bag it." Jamie hugged his neice. "Listen to me it's okay. We'll get through this, you'll get through this. Just sit tight while I talk to Danny."

Nicki frowned as she watched her Uncle walk away with whatever 'gift' Wyatt had left her. She shuddered to think what was inside.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Our boy has been busy," Jamie stated as he held up a small box. "Nicki found it in her locker when she opened it. Apparently he moved all her stuff back into her locker. Now my question is how does a student have that kind of vitial information? Plus I want to know how he got into Nicki's locker without anyone seeing him?" Jamie asked as he looked at the principal.

"I...well, um," she stammered.

"Spit. It. Out." Shot Danny.

"Appearently a few months ago our system was hacked." She confessed.

"And you didn't think that was important?" Countered Jamie.

"Listen it happens some student gets upset with their grades and get into the system to change it. We couldn't tell that the person was looking up locker information. I don't have an answer about how Wyatt was in this building without anyone knowing it." She defended.

Jamie snorted. "Well may I suggest you tighten your security." He snarkly told her. He turned to Danny. "You've got the warrent?" Jamie asked looking down at his brother hand.

"Oh I've got the warrent. Its for his file, his locker everything that deals with Wyatt Parker its ours." Smiled Danny.

"I've got to get Nicki to her first class. Dad has Baker coming over at noon to relieve me so I can eat and compare notes."

"Figured." Danny looked past Jamie looking over at Nicki who had been tucked under the arm of a male student.

"Gerald. He's the guy that Nicki has a crush on. She likes him." Jamie smiled. "But she's not going to get close. She's afraid of what might happen to him. She's terrifed. She feels responsible about Donna. She feels responsible that she is the reason that Wyatt is doing what he is doing." Jamie shook his head in disguist. "This guy has got her so twisted up on the inside it's frighting."

"We just have to keep telling her its not her fault. This guy has a serious screw loose. So have you opened the gift?"

"Nah, thought I'd get one of you detectives to bag it for CSU. See if there is any trace on it. I dread to think what's inside. Nicki doesn't even want to know."

"Us detectives huh?" Danny poked.

Jamie smiled innocently. "What?"

The two brothers laughed at one anther. For the first time in nearly seventeen hours they laughed. "See you in a few hours." Jamie waved as headed towards Nicki. "Shall we," Danny offered as he held his hand out for the principal to show him the way.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank sat behind his large wooden desk. "Garrett I want everything on Wyatt Parker. I want it on my desk ASAP." Demanded Frank.

"How is Nicki?" Garrett asked as he took the name down.

"She's in school right now. Jamie is with her."

"She's a strong young woman." Garrett smiled.

"That's true to a point. She didn't sleep at all. Nightmares. That brightness in her eyes are gone. If I find that kid I think I'd choke his scrawny neck myself."

"I'll get right on this." Garrett told him.

"Thanks." Frank replied as his phone rang.

"Detective Reagan what do you have for me?"

_"Nothing. Parker's locker was empty didn't even look like he's used it. Baez started thumbing through his file. Get this the address is a parking lot. Then first thing this morning Nicki discovered all her stuff had been moved back into her locker plus a gift. Haven't opened that sending it over to CSU to see if there is any trace. I'm worried to see what this twisted kid sent her."_

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Frank replied a long look appearing on his face.

_"You're not alone. I have to say kinda enjoyed Jamie laying out the principal. But he's got a couple of valid points. How'd Wyatt get into the building without being noticed? How did he hack into the school system?"_

"Good questions. I won't be getting a call from the school about Jamie will I?" Teased Frank.

_"Nah, he was nice about it but upset that she'd known about the system being hacked and did absolutley nothing about it."_

"I've got Garrett digging up anything he can on Wyatt Parker. So by the time you and Jamie get into this office we should have something." Frank added as they ended the phone call.

Frank tossed the phone onto the desk. Ran his fingers through his hair. "We've got to find something." He told himself.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Ending it here. So what's in the box? Hoping to have anther chapter posted the middle of next week.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Nicki I'm going to be right out in the hall. We've got cops patrolling the grounds." Jamie began. "You do not leave the building without me you do not go out into the building without me. Period." Jamie warned her.

"I understand. I'll just be glad when this is over." Nicki muttered.

"I know. I've already scanned the classroom. This is the only enterance into it. There is no way to get in through the windows. It's all good." Jamie smiled down at his niece. No one should have to indure this type of a nightmare.

Nicki shrugged. Jamie watched as she found her seat opened her book up and sat there. Jamie stood up against the wall standing at his post.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"You can't be serious?" Gritted Danny.

"Very. CSU found some prints on it but they aren't in our system. As for Wyatt's school record pure fiction. I'd like to know how he slipped through the cracks. I mean how does a kid register himself for school?" Baez stated.

"More importantly how is he getting in and out like he owns the place?" Danny added, rubbing the back of his neck he fell silent for a few minutes. He looked up at his partner. "So what was in the box?"

Baez frowned, " it was a rat. Dead." Baez solemnly replied.

"This kid is sick, I'm glad Nicki didn't open it. She would have freaked. It was bad enough that she had to go into school to find he was already in her locker." Danny slammed his fist onto his desk. "If I get to this kid first, I'll kill him."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Sweetheart I wish I had more to tell you, Garrett is digging into files right now. As we speak. I'm sure we'll have more by afternoon. Jamie is watching Nicki like a hawk." Frank assured his daughter. "I'll see you when you get here." Frank hung up dropped his head. He sat there in the brief silence of his office trying to digest what had happened in the last day and a half. Nicki's face was burned into his memory. She looked haunted, scared. As Frank tried to gather himself back up together to attempt to get through the day a knock brought him back into Commissioner mode. "Yes."

"Commissioner I'm getting ready to head over to Sacred Heart." Informed Baker.

"Thank you Baker. Officer Reagan will have Nicki's class schedule and anything else you may need."

Baker offered a smile, "yes sir. Commissioner I'm glad she's okay."

"Thank you Baker, Abaigal." He corrected himself. It wasn't often that he called her that, but when he did it was meant as a form of affection. A friend to a friend.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Detective Baker will be here shortly." Began Jamie. "You are to do exactly what she tells you. No funny stuff. You get done with tutoring Gerald it's straight to PP1. No stops." Ordered Jamie.

"Why am I the one being treated like a prisioner?" Countered Nicki.

"Right now its the safest approach. Wyatt is walking around here like he owns the place. Until we figure out how he is getting in that is how it has to be. Nicki I'm sorry I know this sucks. Me, Uncle Danny and everybody else is working double time to get him. You've just got to hang in there."

"I know. You've been great. I really thought that I was going to end up being locked in my room with windows nailed shut." Quipped Nicki.

Jamie grinned. "I know it's hard everybody trying to protect you. Feels like their smothering you instead."

"Is that how you felt when you joined the force?"

"Something like that. It was hard for dad and even Danny to adjust. I guess they didn't think I was strong enough."

"Mom acts like that. She doesn't want me to join. I think she's afraid that she'll loose me. Like we lost Uncle Joe."

"Your mom loves you. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Uncle Jamie right now I'm being stalked by a crazy guy. I don't think it could get any worse."

"If it's still what you want then she'll accept it. It'll be hard but she'll support you."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Danny and Baez headed to PP1. "I hope Dad has more then we do." Danny piped up.

"You and me both. I mean how did this kid do this?"

"I've got our best tech guy heading over to the school to see how he got into the computer system. I'm hoping he'll be able to track him."

"Here's hoping."

As they parked the car they were greeted by Jamie. "Baker is with Nicki now. She's got a tutoring session with Gerald. My opinion it'll be the last. She didn't eat anything but what I coaxed her into eating this morning." Jamie told Danny. "Tell me you two have something."

"More questions then answers." Danny told him.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Commissioner," greeted Danny as they all filed into the office.

"Detectives, Officer Reagan." Nodded Frank.

They all took a seat. "We just got the report back from CSU, not good. The fingerprints didn't match anything in our database. And the 'gift'," Danny paused looking at his father, "it was a rat."

Jamie jaw tightened. His fist clinched.

Frank sat there absorbing what he'd been told. "Does Nicki know?"

"No she just wanted it gone." Answered Jamie.

Frank blew a sigh of relief, a small sigh. "I'm expecting Garrett any minute now with information from his assignment."

"Baez and I were talking and we've got two very good questions. One, how did he register himself for school? Two, how is he getting in and out of the school like he owns it?"

"I'll get the building blue prints for it." Frank noted.

"Sorry I'm late," interuppted Garrett.

"Tell me you have more then we do." Pleaded Frank.

"Well it took some digging. Wyatt Parker has been in and out of foster families since he was eight years old. His last foster home was in Queens. I've got the address." He told them as he handed it to Detective Reagan. "There are no criminal records on him. That's not even the worst of it, I found his birth certificate." Garrett gave Frank a look. "Take a look." He handed the paper to Frank. Who narrowed his eyes on the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"Well this does explain a bit." Frank concluded as he handed it over to Danny.

"Are you sure about this?" Inquired Danny looking up at Garrett.

"Very I double checked it." Defended Garrett.

"So this is telling us at least one answer, he'd been watching her for a while. He planned this whole thing." Danny stated as he began to pace. "Makes sense, no teenager is this meticulous."

"What how old is this guy?" Jamie pounced. He snatched the paper from Danny, "this is worse then we thought. He's twenty?" Jamie asked baffled.

"Make's sense, how he's able to move around like he does. How did he find her? How long has he been doing this?" Danny looked out of the window. "We've got no choice, he's way to organized we need to pull her out of circulation."

"You do that it'll take away what little power she has. Listen to me Danny you don't know what it's like to have some complete stranger come into your life and completly dismantle it. To look out of your window and see them staring up into it. To get phone calls all hours of the night. You have no idea the power that someone like that can hold." Jamie ran his hands through his hair and kicked at the floor.

"Oh but you do?" Danny asked.

Jamie shook his head, "I need some air." He stalked out of the office leaving both his brother and father confused.

"Did we miss something?"

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie leaned up against the building closing his eyes. They hadn't understood. They never would. He knew all to well what Nicki was dealing with. He hadn't realized how easy old scars re-open. He'd never told his family what had transpired his freshmen year of Harvard. Just Joe. It had been one simple run in, it had been an accident he'd lost his balance and knocked into anther student, Shelley Cummings. She had turned his world upside down and inside out. In the end she had ended up in a mental hospital. Her family had been more then apologitic to Jamie. He gathered himself back together, this wasn't about what had happened to him it was about Nicki and what she was going through. He turned to see Danny standing there. "What?" Jamie asked.

"You just seem to take this more personal then most." Shrugged Danny.

"Well she's my niece too so that makes it personal." Jamie replied as he came up beside his brother.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Danny pointed.

"It's nothing. Let's just get this guy off the streets." Jamie half heartly smiled.

Danny looked at his brother full of doubt.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank looked up to see his son's returning. "Jamie you alright?"

"Fine. So what do we do now?"

"I vote for pulling her out of circulation. Let's see what kind of buttons that pushes. Maybe he'll make a mistake." Danny suggested.

"Or maybe it'll send him over the edge, making him more dangerous then what he already is." Popped Jamie.

"So what we leave her out there dangling like bait?" Shot Danny.

"Did I say that?" Growled Jamie.

Danny turned to his father, "Commissioner what do think?"

"As a cop I say let her have some control over her life. As her grandfather I want her in the house under guard." Frank admitted.

"You know what do what ever. Pull out of circulation. Then when she gets to the breaking point and she will she'll do something foolish."

Frank and Danny stared at Jamie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"So how has your classes been?" Baker inquired.

"Okay, I just hate all of this. Everybody is staring at me. Whispering behind my back. It's humiliating."

"I know." Baker hugged the young woman. "Just hang in there."

"That's what Uncle Jamie has been sayin'."

"He's not wrong." She pointed out, "okay so where do we go from here?"

"The library I have a tutoring session with Gerald. My last one. I'm going to refer him to a friend of mine's brother." Nicki grimmly replied.

"Why?"

"I have a stalker who stabbed my best friend. Who is following me everywhere. I don't want Gerald to get hurt. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"It's your call."

"Thanks."

Baker paused, "Renzulli." She called over the radio.

"Renzulli here," he replied.

"Can you meet me at the library so we can make sure it's clear."

"On my way."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He had lurked waiting for the right time. Finally his patience had paid off. Quietly and quickly he entered the library. he found the back table they used. He set the gift onto the table, with a note. _soon, my love soon._

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Detective Baker." Greeted Renzulli.

"Hey Tony." Baker replied. "Okay so Nicki has a study session today in the library I just need you to clear it."

Renzulli nodded and headed in.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He took each section one by one. Finally reaching the tables he stopped. "Baker we've got a problem. Get Nicki to go to PP1 now." Renzulli radioed. He looked down at the note. "Reagan aint gonna like this." He told himself as he plucked his phone out of his pocket.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"I'm not arguing, do whatever." Shot Jamie who fell down onto the couch. He listened to his father and brother just then his phone rang. "Reagan." Jamie listened intently. "Are you sure? Alright." Jamie looked up at his brother and father. "He's left her flowers, with a note. And I quote. Soon my love, soon. Renzulli found it when he went to clear the library. Baker is bringing her straight here.

"That's it we do it my way." Danny firmly stated.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Baker and Nicki headed towards the main doors. "Hey Nicki." Called Gerald.

Nicki turned, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Gerald asked cupping her hand to his.

"Wyatt. It's always him. He makes me sick, I...I hate him." She sniffed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Gerald offered.

"No, but I do have something for you." She held out a slip of paper, "it's a friend of mine's brother, a real math genius."

"What about us?"

"Gerald I like you but right now I can't. Wyatt is lurking around here, spying. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to end up like Donna or worse, dead. I couldn't live with myself. Promise me you'll stay away from me. You won't go after Wyatt let my Uncle's worry about that. Promise."

"Alright. What do I do if I see him?" He asked looking at Detective Baker.

"Call 911 immediatly." Instructed Baker.

"Nicki be safe. Will you be in school tomorrow?"

"I doubt it. After today my family is not going to let me onto the front porch." Nicki sighed. She turned to Baker, "let's just go."

Baker looked over at the young woman, it tore her up to see someone, anyone being emotionally shattered like this. This was Nicki the oldest of the Reagan grandchildren. Her bosses only granddaughter. She had watched her grow up, Nicki spent more time at PP1 then she did. "Alright let's go."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He watched as she walked out of the school with a blonde woman, a cop. "Don't worry love no one will keep us apart. No one." Wyatt had watched as she took a seat in the front of the car. He watched as they pulled out. Hadn't they learned by now he was smarter then them. That he would win in the end...

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Hmm... so was the Jamie thing too much? I just had to have a tiny bit of Jamie angst.

What's next? Jamie confides to Nicki about something from his past. How will Nicki handle being confined to the house? What is Wyatt next move?


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie stood back from the whiteboard. He had began with Wyatt Parker's photo, under that was the foster care information. Below that was the photo's from Erin and Nicki apartment the official paperwork on it as well. He began reading the foster care documents. "Hey Garrett." Jamie called as he turned to Frank's liason.

"Yes Officer Reagan." He answered.

"Who was the case worker for Wyatt Parker?" He asked as he turned back to the whiteboard.

Garrett scanned anther piece of paper, "ah here it is," Garrett handed the paper to Jamie.

"Alright it's a Karen Edwards." Jamie read allowd. "Hey dad, I mean Commissioner I'm going to pay Karen Edwards a little visit. Find out why Wyatt was bounced around from foster home to foster home." He told Frank.

"Alright, you going alone?"

"Nah gonna see if Renzulli is avaiable."

"Take Baker." Ordered Frank.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Pull in right here." Danny said as he pointed to an opening.

"Do you think he'll have some answers?" Baez asked.

"Not sure, but there is a reason why Giles kept him."

"Well let's go see if what he knows."

The two jogged across the street and up the sidewalk. Danny knocked on the door. "Mr. Parker?" He called.

The two waited as they heard locks being flipped. A man that Danny concluded was close to his own dad's age answered. "What?" He bellowed.

"Evening sir, I'm Detective Reagan and this is Detective Baez." Danny introduced them. "We understand that you are the foster parent to Wyatt Parker."

"He's my boy. Why?" He looked between the two of them.

"We just need to ask you a few questions. Won't take long."

"Fine, make it quick Wheel of Fortune is coming on soon. Never miss it." He spat as he left the door open for them to come inside.

"No problem."

Giles Parker slid into his recliner. "So you say this is about my boy? He's a good boy. Me and my wife raised him from when he was fourteen years of age."

"Is he violent?" Danny started.

"Wyatt, nope can't say that he is."

"Is your wife home?"

"Yelina died a few years ago, cancer."

"I'm sorry. Does Wyatt have a girlfriend?"

"I think he's dating someone but then again he's a handsome boy so I'm sure he's got lots of girlfriends." Giles laughed.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Baez asked.

"He just left a few minutes ago. He came by to pick up some stuff from his room."

Danny shot a look over at Baez who looked over at him. "Would you mind if we looked at his room?" Danny questioned.

Giles narrowed his eyes at the two detectives. "Why? What's this all about?"

"Well Mr. Parker, Wyatt is in a lot of trouble. He stabbed a young girl almost a week ago. Breaking and entry. Stalking. Attempted rape. Just to name a few."

Giles Parker stood up, "I think you need to leave. You don't have a warrent. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you run my only son down the road."

"Thank you for your time." Baez told him.

Danny and Baez stepped out onto the porch, "he's in denial."

"I'd say so." Baez agreed.

Danny walked over to the driver's side only to notice a note on the windshield. "What's this?" He asked as he looked around. Danny flipped open the note, _She's mine._

"Whats that?" Baez asked.

"He was watching us," Danny scanned the neighborhood.

Baez put her hand on her piece walking around the car. They slowly made their way around the area. "He's not here. Even if he was this is backyard we'd never find him." Growled Danny.

Danny sat in the driver's seat taking an evidence bag slipping the note into it.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie and Detective Baker walked into the office that held the Social Services department. "May I help you," a pudgy woman with gray curly hair asked.

"Yes I'm Officer Reagan, this Detective Baker. I'm hoping you can tell us where to find Karen Edwards."

"What is this in regards too?" The lady asked.

"We just need to ask her a few questions about a former charge." Jamie smiled.

"I'll see if she is able to see you." The lady behind the desk picked up the phone dialed a couple of numbers. Jamie heard the ring. "Mrs. Edwards there are a couple of Officers here to see you." After a few okay's and yes ma'am the woman hung up, "have a seat she'll be right with you." She instructed.

Jamie and Baker sat there discussing some questions they want to ask. "Officers," Karen greeted.

"Yes," Jamie stood up and shook the woman hand.

"Thank you so much for seeing us," Baker added as she shook hands with the woman as well.

"Absolutely. What is this in regards to." She inquired.

"You were the case manager for Wyatt Parker." Baker began.

"Wyatt," she frowned. "Such a tragic case."

"Tragic how?" Jamie pushed.

"Here have a seat." She offered as she sat behind her desk, "give me a few seconds to pull up his file. Don't really need it, I never forgot him. His father Chuck Krimmer beat his mother to death right in front of him. Wyatt was four years old. His father went to prison, died in a riot. Wyatt bounced from foster care home to foster care home."

"Why? They must have given you a reason for rejecting him." Jamie asked.

Karen looked around, "we're not suppose to talk about it. The bosses upstairs don't like bad publicity."

Jamie faked a smile, "don't really care about what they want. We need answers."

"Alright. The families took him in willingly. They tried, really. One family he killed the family cat because it got on his nerves. Anther time he pushed his four year old adopted sister down some stairs."

"Yet you guys didn't put anything in his file. Why?" Baker cut in.

"If we did that he would have bounced from home to home, never given a chance. He finally did get adopted by the Parker's they made Wyatt their whole world."

"See if you or your bosses would have done the proper thing by getting Wyatt help maybe he wouldn't have nearly killed a sixteen year old and nearly raped anther." Jamie spat.

"Excuse me. We do our job Officer."

"Yeah I see that." Jamie narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about all this. I didn't have a choice. I wanted to I even documented it." She said as she dug into her bottom drawer. "Here. You know what I was told?" She looked between the two Officers. "I was told to keep my mouth shut or loose my job. I have a family to support. They didn't leave me much of a choice. Thankfully those things don't happen anymore. New federal guidlines have been put in place to correct things like that."

"I owe you an apology." Jamie gave her a heartfelt smile. "I'm glad to hear that things have changed that kids like Wyatt get the help they need."

"Me too. I love my job. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Wyatt. I really thought that once he got adopted by the Parker's that he'd be okay. Guess he got better at hiding his darkside."

"Thank you for your time." Baker told her.

"I'm glad that young woman is okay. I hope they other young woman will be okay. I dread to think what would happen if Wyatt snatched her."

"We are taking every precaution to make sure that doesn't happen." Assured Jamie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Jamie and Baker walked into the lobby of PP1. "So what do you think?" Jamie began.

"I think Wyatt is a very dangerous young man. He didn't weigh in one thing." She answered.

"What's that?" Jamie looked over at her.

"He's up against the Reagan's. He should just turn himself in." Baker told him.

Jamie chuckled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"What did you find?" Frank asked.

"He watched his father beat his mother to death. Here." Jamie handed Frank the paperwork. "Exactly. I hate to say it but Danny may be right."

"Well, well, well." A voice boomed from behind.

Jamie turned around to see his brother standing in the doorway. "Just great."

"It's not about who's right or wrong it's about what is the best way to protect Nicki. Speaking of which according to Giles Parker his son Wyatt is a saint." He plopped down on a chair. "That's not all we got done interviewing Giles Parker went out to the car found a note. I quote She's mine. We just missed him." Danny shook his head. "Where's Nicki at anyway?" Danny looked around.

"Erin took her to get something to eat. Don't worry I have a couple of my guys with them." Frank said putting his son's mind at ease.

"So what is our next move?" Jamie asked as he added the latest bit of evidence.

The three men looked at each other. That was a good question. A very good question.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Nicki gets bad news. Wyatt devises his plan and begins to set it into motion.

Sorry for the late updates life has been a bit crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Nicki sat quietly as she watched the city fly by. "Where are we going?" She suddenly looked over to her mother.

"I thought you would like to see your friend Donna." She smiled over at her daughter.

"Really?" Nicki beamed over at her mother.

"Yes really. I thought you would like to see her along with the rest of your friends. I know this last week has been hard so I figured that maybe you would like to escape from it for a little while. See your all your girlfriends, laugh, gossip whatever." Erin told her.

Nicki leaned over and hugged her mom. "Thank you." She softly said.

Erin smiled. "You just have fun." She told her as they pulled into a garage that connected to the hospital.

Nicki was out of the car waiting for them by the elevator before Erin and the detail could step out of the car. "Come on" She yelled.

Erin giggled. It was good to see the old Nicki show up, even if it was temporarly.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki flew down the hallway of the hospital until she stopped, she heard the soft voices of her friends. She stood there frozen. What was she going to say? Where they going to talk about him? If they did what was she suppose to say? That moment a fun filled get together with her friends became complex.

"Nicki go on." Erin urged.

Nicki looked over at her mother. "What if they ask..." Nicki fell silent.

"What if they ask about Wyatt?" Erin completed her daughter's question.

"Sweetie its your choice whether you tell them or not."

Nicki inhaled deeply and walked in. "Hey." She smiled.

"Nicki," Donna squeled holding out her arms for a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. So when are you getting out of here?"

"Day after tomorrow."

Nicki made her way around to her friends hugging.

"Nicki what happened they other day? I mean I saw your Uncle Jamie rush out at the end of the day." Kim asked.

Nicki frowned. "So day after tomorrow." She changed the subject looking over at Donna.

"You going to the basketball game on Saturday?" Megan asked.

"No. So when will you be able to come back to school?" Nicki asked, again bringing the conversation back to Donna.

"Nicki!" Jessica bit.

"What?" Nicki shot back.

"What is with you? I mean you blew off Kim's question. Then just a 'no' on Kim. What gives?" Demanded Jessica.

Nicki looked at her friends. "Fine, I had to leave because Wyatt. I can't go to the basketball game because of Wyatt. I can't do anything everyone hovering over me. I can't even go into anther room without my Uncles and mother following me around the house. All because of Wyatt." Cried Nicki.

"I'm sorry Nic, I had no idea." Jessica humbly apologized.

"It's okay." She looked over at Donna. "Do they know?"

Donna nodded.

"Donna I'm really sorry, I had no idea that he would do something like this. If I had I would have told my family."

Donna smiled up at her friend, "you have nothing to be sorry for. He's the one that should be sorry."

"My Uncle Danny wants to put me under house arrest." Nicki grumbled.

"Eww... really?" Answered Jessica.

"I know. They do that I'm not sure what I'd do. I'm already feeling trapped. Hey do we have to talk about him? I'm sick of talking about him, thinking about him, sick of him all together." Nicki wrinkled her nose.

"No, so I hear a certain basketball player has a crush on you." Kim started in a sing song voice.

"No way! Shut up!" Donna squealed.

Nicki blushed, "he has to stay away from me."

"What? Are you nuts!" Donna shrieked.

"No, I don't want him hurt. It's bad enough Wyatt nearly killed you. I don't want to see the same fate happen to Gerald." Sobbed Nicki.

"Let's hope that your Uncle's can catch him." Remarked Kim.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin sat outside the room. She could hear the girls laughter. Including her own daughter. Erin relaxed as she sat with their detail. For the first time in a week Nicki was laughing. Then Wyatt Parker crept back into her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

"Hey dad." She answered. "Any news?" Erin listened to each new piece of evidence. "We are down here at the hospital. Thought Nicki could use some time with her friends. She's really enjoying it. I heard her laughing," Erin choked up at the last part. "We can't lock her up in the house. I understand that. She won't go for it. Well believe me I'm not against it. So we still have idea where Wyatt Parker is. He could be anywhere. Planning anything." Added Erin her heart sank the thought of what he was planning made her sick. "I think we'll be another hour. We'll see you then." Erin dropped her shoulders and leaned forward. How had this happen? She had been so careful to shield Nicki from what she could. Yet danger had found her.

Half an hour later Nicki and her friends said their good-byes to Donna and giggled as they headed towards the waiting room. Erin watched as they hugged. "See you tomorrow?" One of them asked.

"We'll see," Erin cut in. Nicki raised an eyebrow towards her mother.

"You know it." Nick answered looking straight at her mother.

"I'm not argueing with you. We'll see." Erin firmly stated.

"Whatever." Nicki uttered crossly. She wasn't going to let anyone live her life for her. She wanted it back.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He had followed her friends and where did they end up. The hospital. He knew Donna was in there. Nothing she can do. He slipped into the garage. Which one was her's? He looked around but couldn't find it. Slowly he went from vechicle to vechicle. He finally found it. The black SUV, no mistaken the tinted windows, the lights fixed to the winshield. He looked around making sure that no one was around. He slipped the note wrapped around a single rose under the wiper. He glanced one last time then slipped away. He smiled to himself, he would start to put everything into motion soon. Who would have thought his worst enemy would turn out to be his greatest assest. He hummed as he walked down the sidewalk, weaving in around the New York City crowd. We'll be together very soon love. Everything will be perfect.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin couldn't get over how her daughter looked, she seemed happy. For the first time in almost a week Nicki had become her old self. The visit with her friends had been such a wonderful idea. "Mom thanks so much for this. I had a great time. It was nice to laugh. To see them. To forget." Even if it was for a short time, Nicki added silently. The elevator door whoosed opened to the garage section. Nicki stopped cold. "No, no, no." she cried.

"Nicki." Erin looked over at what her daughter was staring at. She brought Nicki into a protective hug. The detail instinctively pulled their weapons. "Everything is clear." They looked around the vechicle and its inside. One of them took the note that had been wrapped around a single stem rose. Carefully they read it.

"Well what does it say?" Demanded Nicki.

"Nothing." One of them lied.

Nicki broke her mother's protective hug stormed over and snatched the note. Her eyes got round, her brown eyes filled with fear. With her hand shaking she gave them back the note.

The two men looked at Nicki sympathy in their eyes. It wasn't because her grandfather was their boss, it was because this young girl was in distress. The obsession of an ubalanced man. "Ma'am I think it's best we get you back to PP1." One of them ordered.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

**What's Next: **The Reagan's continue their investigation into Wyatt Parker. Who is Wyatt going to use to get Nicki? And will his plan work?

**Author's note: **Enjoy the season premiere of Blue Bloods tonight. Let's make a great year via the ratings.


	13. Chapter 13

They rode back in silence. Nicki stared out the window, ignoring her mother, ignorning the conversation that one of the officers in the front of the SUV were saying. Like a turtle she had retreated into her shell. She watched as the buildings past in a blur of brown and tan.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank tossed his phone onto his desk turned and looked out the window, looking at his city. Right now in his city there was a deraganed young man terrorizing his only granddaughter. "He left her a note." He began, "with a

rose. On the windshield of the SUV." Frank clinched his fist. Never once turned around to face his son's.

"What did the note say?" Asked Danny.

"They wouldn't tell me, just said they came off the elevator of the hospital and there was a rose wrapped in a note. He did say that he didn't show it to Nicki. She snatched it right out of his hand." Frank shook his head. She was a Reagan through and through. He wondered if Erin had even called Jack to tell him what was going on with Nicki. Even if she had would he have cared? He knew that Nicki loved her father after all he was her father. She just didn't love him as a person. As she had put it one time, why can't he be a father?

"Where are they?" Jamie inquired.

"They are on their way back to PP1. Danny it's time. We confine her to the house." Frank ordered.

"Dad please don't." Pleaded Jamie.

"I've tried Jamie. We all have. We need to put her safety first. She needs to be protected."

"How by locking her up in the house? You know what misery that is?" Shot Jamie. He had purposely asked that second question. Sure he understood why. Joe. That had been the sole reason why his father had placed him on house arrest a few years earlier. The only reason. He didn't want to loose anther son to the job.

"I understand. But you have to understand I am not. No I will not loose anther family member."

"Then what are you going to do when she joins the force? Because Dad she is going to join. What about Danny? Or myself? Even Erin. We all put ourselves on the line everyday at any given day we could be put in the line of danger." Reasoned Jamie.

"You two are trained. As for Erin I'd do the same thing I'm doing with Nicki. In a heartbeat." Frank pointed out. "So don't think I won't. Had I known about Reed true intentions I would have locked her up so quick it would have made her head swim." Frank told them.

"Really is that why you locked me up in the house after my undercover was blown. Because I was trained?" Jamie countered.

"I would do it again." Frank pointed at him.

Jamie raised his hands, "whatever. Do. Whatever. You. Want. But don't be suprised if it blows up in your face."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki slid out from the backseat. Followed by her detail. Slowly they made their way up to her grandfather's office. She was not looking forward to what was coming next. Her life had spiraled out of control. She had nothing left. Nothing.

"Hey dad." Erin greeted giving a half hearted smile.

Frank hugged her, "the note." He went right to the point. One of the detail handed it to him. Frank expression darkened, his eyes full of fear. "I want footage from the garage," He began looking over at Jamie. "Baker," he hollored.

"Sir." She answered as she stood in the doorway.

"Call and find out why I have not gotten the blue prints to Sacred Heart." Frank growledd.

Baker nodded.

"What does it say?" Danny asked as he joined his father.

"Here." Frank shoved the note into Danny's hand. Frank turned and walked away. He looked over at Nicki. His only granddaughter. She just sat there, oblivious to what was going on around her. She had retreated into herself. It must be a family trait cause Jamie does the same thing. "Nicki you hungry?"

Nothing. "She ate before we went to the hospital. She hasn't said a word since we left." Erin told her father.

"Dad I just got off the phone with Renzulli he's on his way to pick up a copy of the garage footage." Jamie turned to see his brother pacing back and forth. " Who is he on the phone with?" Jamie nodded over towards Danny.

"I haven't a clue." Frank answered.

"Well that was Duncan he just got done with his analisis of the school's computer. He didn't hack in. Didn't find a trojon installed or anything that steals information. His educated guess he used their computer. Said it wouldn't be hard they don't have any type of security. He managed to get in in less then two minutes."

"So what do we do now?" Erin asked looking between her father and brother.

"I told Danny we are confining her to the house. We'll call the school and have them put together a packet of her work. We'll have an unmarked car in three locations on each end of the street. Plus I'll be in the house along with Jamie. Then we'll have one officer on the back porch and one on the front."

"That's a lot of coverage." Erin admitted.

"I don't care. This note is bold and blunt. So right now I will do whatever I have to keep Nicki safe. To keep my family safe."

Erin looked over at the couch, "where is Nicki?" Erin scanned the room Nicki was gone.

"Great." Jamie shot up and out the door. "Baker have you seen Nicki?"

"No I had to step away from my desk for a minute."

"She's gone." Jamie looked at each of them.

The four of them looked at each other, panic seeding into each of their hearts.

**^*^*^BB^*^*^**

Where has Nicki gone? Will this give Wyatt the opening needed?


	14. Chapter 14

The stairwell was dank and musty she was suprised at that. The rest of the building was so pristine.

She knew that her family was going to be upset with her vanishing. Nicki didn't care she was tired of her family talking about her like she wasn't there. Sure she knew they were only protecting her. They were making decisions about her without her, she had had enough. So when no one was looking she made a dash for the door. She needed to calm down. To clear her head. Since Wyatt had come into her world she hadn't had time to just clear her mind to try and salvage what little sanity she had left. Her family wasn't being all that helpful. Treating her like a child. Treating her like a victim. That was the last thing she wanted to be treated like-a victim. She needed to be treated like Nicki. Why didn't they get that? Wonder if they treat all their stalking victims like that? She sat down on the cold concrete step leanded her head against the wall, curled her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She closed her eyes. Her minding drifting anywhere but here. Escape that was what she wanted to do. Even if it was just a little while. Even if she knew it would make her family mad.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Erin heart pounded in her ears. "Where is she?" Panic filled her voice and her eyes.

"I'll call her." Offered Jamie as he hit his niece's number. They all heard her phone ringing. "She left it." Jamie picked up the phone and waved it in the air.

"Why would she do that? She knows what kind of danger she is in." Choked Erin.

"Gee I don't know, maybe it's because everyone is treating her with kid gloves. Shoving her in a locked house. Planning her life without her. Treating her like a victim. She doesn't need it. She doesn't need any of it. I've told you all before. What Nicki needs is balance. You take that away you might as well forget it. She'll buck you every step of the way just to prove a point." Scolded Jamie.

"We are doing what is best for her." Countered Frank.

"Okay you just keep doing what's best for her. Dad I don't mean any disrespect honest I just know how important balance is in this type of situation. Wyatt has already taken so much from her, he has invaded her home, her mind and is slowly breaking her. She doesn't have much left." Jamie responded with a much more even toned voice.

"We'll talk about this later right now we need to find her." Frank replied. "Baker call down to the front desk find out if she left the building."

"Yes sir."

"Let's split up and search the floor if she's still here she's still on this floor." Danny said.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He looked at her oh how beautiful. So close, "soon my love. I know exactly what to do then we'll be together." He traced his finger around the photo as he smiled...

He picked up a small piece of paper with a grin, "so easy." He ran the paper through his fingers, spun around in a circle and brought the paper into him, "it's full proof. Truly full proof. By the time everyone figures it out we'll be together." The sheer thrill of it made his head swim. It was exhilarating to think that in a couple of days they will be together.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Nicki shivered the cool of the stairwell was begining to seep into her bones. She hated the thought of going back into her grandfather's office. Just a few more minutes. Just a few more moments of freedom.. She closed her eyes.

"Nicki," the low voice called. She jumped.

"Uncle Danny." She frowned. "You found me." Nicki stared out at the wall.

"You about gave us a heart attack when we found you were gone."

"As you can see I didn't go far." She shot.

"I see that. What are you doing in here?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"Enjoying what tiny bit of freedom I have left." Nicki bitterly answered.

"Ah, I see. So you were enjoying freedom in a dank, musty stairwell?"

"Better then hearing you all decide my life and what is best for me." She sneered.

Danny sighed, "I'm sure it's hard you just have to hang in there. Believe me it's for your safety."

Nicki looked at him, "my safety? Oh I see. So do you do this for all your cases? Or am I just special?"

Danny went to say something but closed his mouth. Nicki watched him she was eagerly waiting to see what else he was going to say. Not that she was looking to argue, she was frustrated with them.

"You're right." He admitted. "We don't necassarily do this for everyone. You've got to understand Dad, let me correct that the family couldn't stand one more loss. Joe's death had nearly collapsed the family. So we do tend to over react when it's one of us in danger."

Nicki felt shame along with guilt. She had remembered the months after Uncle Joe had died. It had been horrible. The whole family had been on edge. No matter the conversation it had always erupted into a fight. "I'm sorry." She quietly told him.

"Nicki you have nothing to be sorry about. I can't even begin to understand what you are going through. I'm sure our being over protective hasn't been easy either. The only real comfort I can give you is that we'll get him."

"When Uncle Danny. When? A week from now, a month a year. How am I suppose to live like that? How am I suppose to stay locked up from my friends, from school, from living when we don't even know when you'll get him. If you don't I get to spend the rest of my life being followed by a detail, jumping at shadows, not getting to date or have a boyfriend because Wyatt would end up killing him. So you tell me Uncle Danny how am I suppose to live?"

Danny pulled his niece into a hug, "I don't know we'll figure it out." He said as he felt the tears drip onto his shirt. "Shhh..." he soothingly rocked her. "Let it out." He urged as he hugged her.

Nicki cried.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Found her," he beamed down at Nicki.

"Nicole Rosemary Boyle." Erin called.

"Easy sis, Nicki just needed to get herself together. No harm, no foul." He corrected his sister.

"Just don't do anything like this again." Frank asked of his granddaughter.

Nicki shrugged and flopped down onto the couch. Crossed her arms over her chest and leered at them.

"So as we were saying," Frank began, "Nicki you'll be under constant survillance. You'll go to school then it's straight back to the house. Were you'll be well proteced."

"Whatever. It's not like I have a say in any of this anyway." Nicki grabbed her phone ignoring her family.

Frank pointed to Danny to come here. "Where'd you find her?"

"The stairwell. She feels helpless, she feels like a victim. Truth is I have to agree with her. Ever since this has happened we've pushed her, proded her. We've all become like drill sergeants towards her."

"What does she expect us to do? Nothing."

"No she just wants to feel like Nicki." Danny shrugged. The three of them looked over at Nicki who had curled up and fell asleep. "At least she's sleeping. Where's Jamie?"

"He'll be back he's checking on something."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Well let's go." He mused.

The two of them stepped out of the unmarked car. "After you Detective Baker." He smiled.

"Thank you Officer Reagan."

"Can I help you?" The security guard asked looking at the both of them suspiciously.

Jamie smiled, "yeah you can. Direct me to the person in charge of filing building blue prints." He held up his badge.

"Let me add that we were personally sent by the Commissioner." Baker quickly added.

"Ah yes ma'am, officer." He fumbled with the phone "Mr. Kern there are two NYPD officers here to see you."

Jamie and Baker watched the man as he nervously shifted. The two glanced at one anther. Baker smiled. Jamie raised an eyebrow. What happened next made Jamie chuckle. Baker snatched the phone right out of the man's hand. "Excuse me Mr. Kern if you wish to keep your job you'll be out here in less then two seconds with the blueprints and anything else related to the Sacred Heart school building." Baker smiled down at the security guard politely handing him back the phone.

"Nice." Jamie noted.

"I thought so." Baker answered.

With under a second to go a flustered red-headed man rushed out of a door fumbling with prints. "Here...yyou...go." he huffed. "If...you...need...anything else...please let...me know." He choked out trying to calm down.

"Thank you." Baker smiled as she and Jamie took the blueprints and some files that were smashed between the prints.

The man hopeless nodded as he leaned up against the counter trying to curb his panic attack.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

Frank, Erin and Danny stood there looking at the whiteboard Jamie had put together. "Gotta admit the kid did a great job on this." Complimented Danny.

"Thanks." He answered from the doorway. "After you Detective Baker." Jamie smiled.

"Why thank you."

"Did we miss something?" Questioned Erin.

"Guess so," shrugged Jamie.

"Sir here are the blueprints you requested." She laid them down onto the table.

"Thank you Baker, alright let's dig in." Ordered Frank. "I want to know how this kid is gettin' in."

Jamie looked over at Nicki, "where was she?"

"Hiding in the stairwell." Confirmed Danny.

"Did she say why?" Pushed Jamie. He knew why he just wanted to see if any of them would admit it.

"She felt trapped. She just wants to be treated like Nicki."

Jamie and Frank looked at each other, a silent understanding about earlier. "I haven't changed my mind."

"Let's just see how he's getting in." Jamie pointed out changing the subject.

The blueprints began to blur together. "I don't see anything useful." Danny tossed down one of the files.

Jamie nodded as he pinched the brim of his nose. His eyes burned.

Erin closed and reopened her's trying to get the dots to stop dancing in front of them. "She's really out." Erin commented.

"She needed to sleep, she's been having nightmares every night." Jamie confirmed.

"How do you know?" Erin inquired.

"Well I'm a light sleeper plus I hear here pacing in her bedroom."

"Oh." Erin looked over at Nicki. "Why didn't I see it? I felt like something was wrong. I just couldn't get her to tell me. Maybe I should've pushed."

"Erin she wouldn't have told you if you shoved bamboo sticks under her nails." Quipped Jamie.

"I just feel like there's something more I should have done. Pushed harder. Protected her more. I let her out there alone. I let her down." Sobbed Erin.

"No you didn't mom this isn't your fault it's mine." Nicki told her as she sat up on the couch.

"It's not your fault either. Wyatt is the only one to blame." Jamie told the pair of them.

They finished up for the night. "I'm going to take home the digitial copy and go over it before I hit the couch." Jamie told them.

"What you going for Dective?" Joked Danny.

"Worried?" Jamie gave his older brother a wiry smile.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

**What's Next**. Wyatt makes his move. Will it work? Does the blueprints hold the answer to how Wyatt is getting in? Guess we'll see.

**Author's note:** Wow guys I am so grateful that you all are enjoying this fic. Over 100 reviews. Awesome. You guys really make me want to continue writing. Thank you ever so much. Means a lot!


	15. Chapter 15

"Nicki, you alright?" Jamie asked.

"Okay I guess," she replied as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"Liar," grinned Jamie.

"So, I'm doing terrible. I just want this to be over with. I want my life back. I want to be able to hang out with my friends. To date Gerald," she sighed.

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I know you do, kiddo. We're doin' everything we can to get him."

"I know. I just don't know how much more I can take. Uncle Jamie, what if we used me as bait? Lure him out?" offered Nicki.

"Absolutely not," a voice boomed.

Jamie and Nicki looked up to see Frank coming down the steps.

"I will not have my only granddaughter out there for some sicko to snatch. It's too risky."

"I agree," Jamie replied.

"But why? Don't you understand I want my life back?" pleaded Nicki.

"It's too risky. Too many variables," Frank told her.

"Fine." Nicki crossed her arms over her chest.

Frank looked down at her and pursed his lips. "You going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes." Nicki told him firmly.

"Alright - then you know the drill. Jamie will take you to school. He will stand outside your class as per his assignment. You will never be left alone. Period. End of discussion," Frank informed her.

"I get it, I get it. Just seems like you all say you understand but then you go and do the opposite of what you say," countered Nicki.

"I know. Just hang in there." Frank smiled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"She's finally asleep," Jamie informed Frank.

"She's a fighter," Frank stated as he sipped his coffee.

"She's a Reagan." Jamie laughed. "So what are we going to do? We have to do something. We can't keep her locked up or follow her around all the time."

"I know. I'm just trying to keep her safe. Truth be told, I'm not sure where we go from here. He's smart. He's patient. He's a planner," Frank began. He nodded at the laptop. "What have you been working on?"

"Going back over the blueprints. I just feel like we're missing something. That the answer is staring us right in the face," Jamie groaned. "I do agree with you, Dad – Wyatt's planning something. It's only a matter of time before he makes a move. Nicki's idea isn't half bad," Jamie added.

"Not even an option." Frank shook his head.

"Just listen to me. Why not see if one of the cadets looks like her - same frame, build, that sort of thing. Use her to try and lure Wyatt out." Jamie offered.

"Not bad. I'll get Baker on that in the morning."

Jamie nodded. "Meanwhile, we take Nicki off the street. I'll explain what we're doing so she doesn't get upset."

"You're pretty good at this," Frank complimented.

"Thanks. Doesn't mean I'm looking to move anywhere. Pretty happy being a patrolman. Being out there every day, learning about people. Helping them."

Frank beamed. "You're a good cop, Jamie. I know I don't say it much but you're a good cop."

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"We're going to be late," chided Nicki as she tapped her foot, waiting for her Uncle to get his stuff.

"Let's go," Jamie replied as he scooted her out of the door. "Plus I need to talk to you about something."

Jamie and Nicki settled into the car. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Nicki asked

"Dad and I were talking last night about what you said. We think it's a good idea. However we're going to see if there are any female cadets that look like you. If there are, we're going to put them out there to see if Wyatt bites," Jamie explained.

"Really?" Enthusiasm filled the word. "If it works, I get my life back?"

"You do - and Wyatt gets to spend twenty years behind bars," Jamie answered. "Just one thing. You can't mention this to anyone. We need the element of surprise."

"My lips are sealed," Nicki grinned.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Baker," called Frank.

"Sir," Baker greeted as she came into the office.

"I need you to go through the cadet IDs and see if there are any that match Nicki."

"Yes sir," Baker smiled.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Nicki!" shrieked Megan as Nicki was bombarded by the rest of her friends. Instantly, they were all chattering over the top of each other.

Jamie stood there confused. He couldn't make sense of anything they were saying but Nicki seem to be enjoying herself.

Nicki was laughing so hard, she nearly hurt herself. The conversation with her Uncle on the way to school had given her hope - a glimmer of freedom. And it was so good to see her friends again. Looking over, she saw Gerald walking down the hallway and sighed.

"He misses seeing you," Jessica informed her. "He's really stuck on you," she added.

"I like him; I do. I just can't put him in the middle of this," sighed Nicki.

"Alright Nic, let's get you to class," Jamie told her.

"Okay, see you guys at lunch." She waved good bye to them. Each of the girls watched Nicki leave.

"I have an idea," cooed Jessica with a smile.

*^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Alright Nicki, Detective Baker won't be in so I'm stayin' for the day," Jamie informed her.

"Well, I have lunch then English and rounding out my day is Math," Nicki told him. She turned to go into the lunch room but was quickly cut off by Megan, Kim and Jessica. "What's up?" Nicki eyed her friends one by one. "You've got that look, Jess."

Jessica grabbed her by the hand. "Come on," she said, pulling Nicki out of the cafeteria.

"Uncle Jamie… um, I'll be right back." shouted Nicki. Jamie was hot on their heels.

The three girls looked up and down the hall. "In here."

Nicki walked in. "Gerald," she gasped.

"Hey, Nicki. Your friends said you wanted to see me."

Nicki turned to see her friends smiling, "I see they've been busy. How are you? You keeping up on your math?"

"I am - you're a great teacher. I'm doing okay. My question is, how are you?"

"Miserable. I'm just trying to keep positive. Your game's tomorrow - think you all will win?"

"Coach seems to think so," Gerald told her as they closed the gap between them. "Nicki, I was wondering - Chad Wilson is having a party. You wanna go?"

Nicki frowned. "I can't," she cried, almost sobbing in her frustration.

"Wyatt?" Gerald asked. "You know what, I don't care. Let him try. I'm tired of not being around you."

Nicki looked up at him. She chewed on her lower lip. "Gerald, please," she begged.

Gerald took her by the hand. "I like you. Wyatt doesn't matter. What matters is how we feel about each other."

"I just couldn't live with myself if something bad happened to you," Nicki cried.

"Hey." He lifted her chin, their eyes meeting. "Do you like me?"

"Yes. That's why I'm telling you that I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Nicki told him.

"Good - then it's settled." He smiled, dipped down and kissed her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Nic?" Jamie called as she came out of the room.

Nicki smiled brightly. "Ah," she sang. "Hi, Uncle Jamie."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "What did I miss?" He peered into the classroom. "Gerald, I presume."

"Sir." Gerald shook Jamie's hand.

"Let's talk," Jamie smiled.

"Okay. I know what you are going to say. I like Nicki. She likes me. I would never hurt her. Not on purpose."

"That's not what I was going to say but I'm glad you said it. What I was going to say is, you do know you are risking your life and Nicki's life?" Jamie pointed out.

"You don't want me to see her until Wyatt is caught."

"We'd prefer that. Just for your safety and for hers," countered Jamie.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

"Uncle Jamie, what did you say to Gerald?" Nicki asked.

"Nothing like you think. Just told him that he's making himself a target. Speaking of which, we're going to have to put a detail on him," sighed Jamie.

"Things got complicated."

"Yeah, things just got complicated," Jamie repeated.

"I'm sorry" Nicki apologized.

"Nic, you have nothing to be sorry for, so stop. You like this boy, he likes you - that's sweet," Jamie told her.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

He watched them. "Soon my love," he smiled. Now one more thing, he added silently. He headed towards his next target. He knew he was going to be a while.

He slipped up beside the car. "Perfect," he whispered to himself as he slipped into the back seat.

^*^*^BB^*^*^

What is Wyatt up to? What's next?

A huge thank you to Smuffly who proofed & edited.


End file.
